Hivers
by eysselia
Summary: Loin au nord, il y avait un petit village perdu dans les montagnes enneigées... Principalement un daisuga mais aussi Oiwa, Kuroken, Takeda X ukai, Chikara X Kiyoko et kagenata
1. Chapter 1

Merci à ma petite youyou d'avoir corriger ce texte (bah ouais j'allais pas balancer quelque chose de dix-huit pages works sans le faire corriger par quelqu'un, autant éviter de faire saigner vos yeux (je sais pas pour vous mais dix-huit page c'est assez long à écrire donc le nombre de fautes devait être impressionnante (Bah de toute façon à partir du moment que ça tourne vers dix page works, c'est assez long à écrire)).

Ouais donc bon, un ua one-shoot qui a poser pas mal de problème à cause de l'ajout d'un personnage qui à un peu renverser la situation, et du coup c'est pas un kurodai mais daisuga... Mais bon Chikara aussi à le droit d'être présent, hein. Je m'excuse pour tout les personnages qui n'ont pas pu être insérer, et ça en fait des laisser pour compte (même si je n'était pas plus loin que le tomme sept quand l'idée à commencer à prendre forme). Mais j'ai quand même réussi à caser Tanaka, youhou (trop fière de moi sur ce coup parce qu'il n'a strictement aucune utilité à l'histoire)

Honnêtement j'aurais plus vus Asahi en boulanger, mais pour le bien du fan service (et de l'histoire à cause de la disposition des boulangerie) bah non il fini forgeron, daichi aussi du coup. Mais bon, au moins il suffit de visualiser héhé.

Donc oui un one-shoot mais un bêtisier vas suivre, bientôt (fin quand il sera fait quoi). Un mélange de commentaire des acteur (et autre personnage qui était derrière la caméra lors du tournage (faut que j'arrête avec le parallèle avec le cinéma)) et de scène couper.

Oui je sais, la mère de shoyo n'est pas rousse, mais bon on va dire qu'elle l'est quand même.

Sur ce. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Loin au nord, il y avait un petit village perdu dans les montagnes enneigées. Les voyageurs qui y passaient étaient la plus part du temps des chasseurs. La région était en effet connue pour ses nombreux loups, lynx et ours. Pour autant les villageois n'appréciaient pas toujours les chasseurs qui venaient y faire escale. . La cause principale étant qu'un des pièges qu'ils avaient posé était à l'origine de la mort d'un des enfants du village. Depuis ce jour ils étaient méfiants vis-à-vis d'eux. Pourtant en ce jour là ce n'étaient pas des chasseurs qui débarquèrent mais de nouveaux habitants.

L'hiver redescendait sur la région et avec elle les troupeaux ainsi que Daichi Sawamura. Bien qu'apprenti à la forge du village comme Asahi Azumane, il était souvent envoyé garder les moutons pour sa dextérité à l'arc. Moins doué que Yû Nishinoya son cadet d'un an, il avait néanmoins réussi plus d'une fois à sauver un animal des crocs d'un fauve, gagnant le respect du village. Il savait aussi manier les armes blanches et était reconnu pour son sérieux. Ses parents tenaient une boutique de produits médicinaux. Peut attirer pour reprendre la boutique il était devenu apprenti à la forge et gardait les moutons pour compléter son revenu. La boutique serait reprise à la mort de ses parents par Chikara Ennoshita, un garçon discret et gentil qui travaillait avec application, mais de constitution plutôt fragile. Ce qui l'empêchait de garder le troupeau de ses parents qui engageait volontiers Daichi et Yû.

-Rah, j'ai hâte de rentrer et de faire un bon gueuleton. Cria Yû comme à son habitude, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Au fait tu vas profiter de l'hiver pour te marier ou tu préfère attendre le printemps ?

La question fit se stopper Daichi qui regarda l'autre gardien de moutons en fronçant des sourcils. C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens s'attendaient à le voir épouser Kiyoko Shimizu sa voisine et amie d'enfance, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Yû. Mal à l'aise il se frotta la tête en se remettant à marcher. Kiyoko était une jolie fille, c'était même la plus jolie du village et beaucoup donnerait cher pour aussi bien s'entendre avec elle que lui. Ses parents tenaient l'auberge du village ce qui faisait d'elle un bon parti, car enfant unique elle hériterait de l'affaire. Cependant il n'arrivait à la voir comme autre chose qu'un membre de sa famille, une sœur en quelque sorte. Jusque là il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux racontars sur leur soit disant futur mariage, car ni lui ni elle n'envisageait que ça arriverait un jour. Sauf que si son ami s'y mettait aussi c'est qu'il avait bien plus que de simple suspicion, mais bel et bien de vrai espoir et croyance quand à ce futur fait.

-On est juste amis. Soupira-t-il. Même si nos parents aimeraient bien que ça prenne cette voix là je ne croit pas que ce sera le cas.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment se tirer de ce guêpier, mais il en toucherait deux mots à Kiyoko elle trouverait sûrement quelque chose. Yû satisfait de la réponse honnête se remit à chanter une petite chanson de son invention jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le village. Ils accélèrent la cadence tout deux pressés de revoir leur proche et de montrer leurs prises. Ils avaient réussi à avoir une famille de renard sur le chemin du retour en plus d'un loup qui s'était attaqué aux bêtes pendant leur tour de surveillance. Le retour des gardiens de troupeaux provoquait chaque année une fête. Elle se déroulait une fois tout le monde redescendu des pâturages, un moment joyeux ou tout les villageois se réunissaient pour s'encourager face à l'hiver qui arrivait. Et cette fois-ci ils arrivaient les derniers. Pourtant l'atmosphère était lourde et sombre. Les gens les saluèrent vaguement la mine triste. Plusieurs personnes donnèrent même leur condoléance à Daichi. Inquiet il confia le troupeau à Yû pour se précipiter dans la rue principal où se tenait la boutique avec leur maison. Un attroupement devant l'auberge qui se situait juste à côté lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas sa famille qui avait était frappé d'un malheur mais les Shimizu. Il réussit à se frayer un passage pour tomber sur une Kiyoko en pleurs.

-Daichi. C'est horrible. Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ces bras. Maman est tombé dans l'escalier. Et… elle… elle est morte.

Daichi ne dit rien, parce que rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Il se contenta de serrer son amie dans ces bras en lui caressant doucement le dos. Déjà l'année dernière son père avait été emporté par la maladie, et maintenant sa mère était morte aussi. Kiyoko se retrouvait sans famille désormais, elle ne pourrait jamais gérer l'auberge toute seule. Il resta là avec elle dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant que rien n'effacerait sa peine.

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis le tragique accident, l'enterrement avait eu lieu. Mais l'humeur morose du village restait. Kiyoko courageuse tentait de gérer seule l'auberge, mais peinait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions, soit elle se mariait pour avoir du soutien et garder le bâtiment, soit elle le vendait, mais devait quand même se marier pour pouvoir subsister. Bien sûr des villageois lui avaient proposé un travail pour qu'elle ait de quoi subvenir à ces besoins et qui ne soit pas trop difficile. Le problème étant que peu de personnes savaient tenir une auberge et Shimizu refusait que l'auberge ne tombe ou soit reconvertie. Alors elle ne pouvait pas la vendre, mais elle ne voulait pas se marier pour autant.

Quand à Daichi il redoublait d'efforts à son travail, y passant le plus clair de son temps, commençant tôt finissant très tard le soir. L'une des raisons étant qu'il voulait au maximum éviter les chuchotements des villageois. Tout le monde pensait qu'il aurait fait son offre pour soutenir la jeune fille, même ses parents y avaient fait allusion. Ils étaient inquiet pour elle et pensaient sincèrement que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Seulement Daichi savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, tout deux finiraient malheureux surtout elle. Depuis quelques temps déjà il c'était aperçu qu'aucune fille ne l'intéressait ou même ne l'attirait tout simplement. Comment être heureux avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de soi et qui en plus finirait sûrement par s'enticher d'un autre homme. Il ne voyait pas, mais n'osait pas le dire à ces parents. Il était vrai que dire que Chikara lui faisait plus d'effet que son amie d'enfance était embarrassant. Le seul à savoir son penchant était Asahi celui-ci ne le jugeait pas et le soutenait. Bien que grand et imposant d'apparence Asahi était quelqu'un de vraiment sensible voir même trop et de discret. Raison pour laquelle Daichi avait une confiance absolue en lui, il ne trahirait jamais un secret, sauf sous la torture peut-être. Mais bon qui irait torturer quelqu'un ? La réponse lui parvient assez rapidement, Yû. Toujours énergique et survolté il fallait le voir chasser pour savoir qu'il pouvait être silencieux. Et l'un des ses principaux passe-temps l'hiver était d'embêter Asahi, une vrai torture mentale, bien qu'amicale. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallut que trois jours à Yû pour faire partie de la confidence. Loin d'être dégoûté par Daichi ou vexé de ne pas avoir été au courant plus tôt il se contenta d'un immense sourire et d'un fabuleux « J'espère que je ne t'intéresse pas car Asahi est plus mon style tu vois. » Le pauvre Forgeron devint rouge pivoine à ces mots et frôla la crise cardiaque à même pas vingt et un ans.

Ce jour là il faisait très chaud à la forge car elle tournait à plein régime. Takurô Oiwake le propriétaire et forgeron maître du village avait reçu une grosse commande urgente. La ferme des Ennoshita avait vu s'effondrer la grange. Et le froid commençait déjà à se faire sentir, bientôt la neige tomberait et la réparation serait impossible. Une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour la famille. Ils devaient donc refaire tous les outils de travail ainsi que tous les clous et montants nécessaires le plus rapidement possible. Très vite les trois hommes furent en nage et n'hésitèrent pas à enlever leur haut pour moins subir la chaleur infernal qui se dégageait des fourneaux. Une vraie aubaine pour les filles du village qui bizarrement passaient toutes par là aujourd'hui. Et pour Yû qui était venu dès qu'il avait fini de s'occuper des bêtes et qui put ainsi se rincer l'œil sur Asahi en toute tranquillité. Ce dernier sentait tellement de regards sur lui qu'un de plus ou un de moins ne faisait pas une grande différence. Il lui fallut tout la bonne volonté du monde pour ne pas laisser place à sa nervosité.

-Hé Yû au lieu de te chauffer sans rien faire va porter ceci à la ferme. Et demande s'ils ont besoin d'outils spécifiques à la reconstruction du bâtiment au passage. Ordonna Oiwake en plaçant une caisse remplie dans les bras du petit gardien.

Bien que ronchonnant Yû s'exécuta et partit en courant vers la ferme histoire de pouvoir revenir au plus vite.

-Daichi passe-moi la pince s't'plaît. Demanda Asahi en tendant une main le regard concentré sur le métal chauffé.

Daichi lui passa d'une main tout en continuant d'activer la souffleuse de l'autre. Ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort, car il était difficile d'abaisser le manche à deux mains, alors à une cela demandait vraiment de la force. De l'agitation se fit entendre à l'entrée de la forge et Oiwake prit la place du noiraud en l'envoyant voir ce qui se passait. Il ne prit pas la peine de renfiler son haut ne voulant pas perdre de temps et sortit torse nu dans la rue pour tomber face à face avec de parfaits inconnus. Le vent le fit frissonner mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Les étrangers n'avaient pas l'air de chasseurs et deux femmes les accompagnaient, une adulte et une enfant. Mais ce qui captiva l'attention de l'apprenti fut un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure argenté. Ils se fixèrent autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Daichi senti son cœur s'emballer et une douce chaleur le parcourir, alors qu'il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Il trouva cet inconnu incroyablement beau même s'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle. Il y avait comme une aura de douceur qui se dégageait de lui et ses yeux bruns scintillaient de gentillesse. Il nota que le grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche rajoutait au charme de l'autre.

L'étranger ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jeune homme débarque dehors torse nu, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud. Pourtant ce ne fut pas tellement ça qu'il le fit le fixer, mais autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais quelque chose l'attirait en lui. D'ailleurs il ne c'était même pas rendu tout de suite compte de l'absence de haut du jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs. Et quand ce fut le cas il se sentit gêné et rougit quelque peu détournant le regard et coupant ainsi le contact visuel. Il avait étrangement chaud d'un coup.

Quand l'argenté détourna le regard, Daichi prit alors le temps de détailler la petite troupe qui l'accompagnait. Tout en demandant ce qui ce passait. Ce fut une femme adulte à la longue chevelure rousse qui répondit.

-Nous cherchons un endroit ou passer la nuit pour nous reposer. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Dans ces bras une petite fille avec des cheveux de la même couleur, mais bouclé le regardait d'un regard un peu effrayé. Un jeune homme un peu plus grand que Yû toujours avec cette couleur flamboyante et ces boucles se tenait à la droite de la femme. Tous trois était indubitablement de la même famille, cette couleur de cheveux ne courait pas les rues dans la région et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leur visage. Sûrement une mère et ses deux enfants. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres personnes en plus de l'argenté. Un grand type à la mine renfrogné qui ne semblait pas vraiment sympathique du premier abord. Il avait de courts cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux gris foncé. Le second plus grand que le petit rouquin ne devait pas néanmoins dépasser les uns mètre soixante-dix frappait aussi par une apparence assez étrange. Ses yeux similaires à ceux d'un chat en avaient aussi la même couleur jaune, ajouté à des fins cheveux blonds dont les racines étaient noires. Il évitait clairement de regarder les autres et semblait très mal à l'aise. Daichi leur indiqua le chemin avant de retourner à l'intérieur travailler. Mais une tête argenté ne quittait plus ses pensées, il était curieux à propos de ces voyageurs et particulièrement de l'un d'eux.

Les voyageurs furent le sujet de toutes les conversations du village. Plusieurs personnes vinrent à la forge demander plus d'information ou en apporter. Oiwake envoya Yû récolter des informations quand celui-ci revint avec une nouvelle liste de commandes supplémentaires, histoire de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Le petit surdoué de la chasse à l'arc, râla pour la forme de se faire chasser de la forge avant de se précipiter cette fois-ci à l'auberge. Les étrangers avaient attisé sa curiosité, eux qui ne voyaient passer quasiment que des chasseurs et de temps en temps des marchants itinérants. Il les trouva à une table de l'auberge savourant une soupe chaude.

-Kiyoko ! Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa-t-il en débarquant dans la cuisine en criant.

Habituée elle ne réagit pas plus que de désigner un plateaux avec du pain et du fromages dessus, tout en s'activant à préparer le repas du soir, il y aura du monde ce soir car le dernier groupe de chasseurs présents ne partait que demain. Il le prit et sautillant rejoignit la grande salle où il servit les nouveaux venus.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites dans le coin alors que l'hiver s'approche ? Demanda-t-il sans le moindre embarras.

-On cherche un endroit tranquille où s'installer avec du travail. Répondit-il la femme. Il y en a dans le coin ?

-Bah, si vous savez garder un troupeau ça devrait pas trop poser de problème pour l'été. Là on a surtout besoin de main d'œuvre pour refaire une grange, et Kiyoko d'aide pour l'auberge. Après, le doc accepterait peut-être de prendre un apprenti, il est débordé en général vu qu'il est tout seul. Commença-t-il à énoncer, poursuivant sur tout les besoin du village su plus important au plus insignifiants.

Quand il repartit vers la forge, la femme répondant au nom d'Hinata (il n'avait réussi à savoir son prénom) s'était proposé d'aider Kiyoko tout le long de leur séjour en contre partie d'un toit sur la tête gratuit, elle avait apparemment l'habitude de servir dans des auberges beaucoup plus fréquenté et de cuisiner. La jeune femme accepta volontiers, trouvant peut-être là une solution à ses problèmes. Yû fit un rapport détaillé, voir trop détaillé, aux trois travailleurs de la forge tout en reprenant sa contemplation d'un certain torse. Daichi apprit ainsi que l'homme à la chevelure argenté s'appelait Kôshi Sugawara et était passionné par les herbes médicinales. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à la présentation des autres, bien qu'il retint les noms des autres. Le plus grand s'appelait Tobio Kageyama, celui aux yeux de chat Kenma Kozume, et les trois roux était la famille Hinata, Shôyô pour le fils et Natsu pour la petite dernière. Il ne retient rien d'autre sur eux ne pensant qu'à Sugawara et ses yeux. Il espérait qu'il pourrait faire plus ample connaissance.

Le lendemain il décida de manger à l'auberge plutôt que chez lui espérant ainsi croiser celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille. Sur le chemin il croisa le médecin Ittetsu Takeda. Il avait pris la place de l'ancien docteur il a trois ans de cela et était encore très jeune pour un médecin, mais tout monde reconnaissait son incroyable talent pour ce qui était de soigner. Par contre en dehors il était plutôt maladroit, le preuve en étant qu'il se prit les pied dans un cailloux et chuta, Daichi le réceptionnant jute à temps. Une autre de ces particularités en plus de sa jeunesse, du fait qu'il était encore célibataire et de son incroyable capacité à tomber était qu'Ittetsu avait une bibliothèque impressionnante. Pas seulement des ouvrages sur les plantes, les remèdes et la médecines, mais aussi des romans anciens comme assez récents, un vrai passionné de littérature. Il faisait office de bibliothécaire et de vétérinaire informel pour les villageois. Takeda s'excusa de sa maladresse légendaire et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

Daichi fut surpris de voir madame Hinata servir les clients avec l'aide de Sugawara pendant que Kiyoko était occupé dans la cuisine à l'arrière. Il s'installa avec le médecin au bar attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre commande. Il y avait foule aujourd'hui, beaucoup était venu pour voir les étrangers augmentant la charge de travail de la pauvre Kiyoko, heureusement aidé. Ce fut l'argenté qui leur annonça les plats du jour et prit leur commande en passant déposer un plateau d'assiette sales en cuisine.

-Il y a du ragoût de viande à la pomme de terre ou une soupe et des tranches de lard. Fit l'argenté d'un voix qui parut la plus douce du monde à Daichi.

-Je prendrais du ragoût, s'il vous plaît. Demanda le médecin, heureux que son plat préféré soit servi aujourd'hui.

-De la soupe pour moi. Fit Daichi en souriant heureux de ce simple échange.

-Compris. Sourit Sugawara en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le village accepta très vite les nouveaux venus et chacun y trouva son compte. Les Hinata reprendraient l'auberge sachant très bien gérer les services, permettant à Kiyoko de se reposer un peu et de prendre tout son temps pour choisir ce qu'elle allait faire plus tard. En attendant ils la soutenait et avaient trouvé un toit et de quoi se nourrir. Kenma bien qu'il travaillait avec le boulanger se révéla très doué avec les animaux au contraire de Tobio, mais celui-ci avait des talents extraordinaires pour façonner le bois et le maçon le pris très vite comme apprenti. Quand à Kôshi il fut placé sous la tutelle de monsieur Takeda heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider, qui plus est très doué avec les patients. En effet l'argenté avait le don d'apaiser les autres qu'ils soient humains ou animaux, tous se sentaient immédiatement en confiance en sa présence. Cela permit aussi d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillait sur leur médecin. Daichi se noua rapidement d'amitié pour son plus grand bonheur avec Sugawara qu'il appela par son prénom à la demande de celui-ci. Dès qu'il avait un instant de libre ils se rejoignèrent pour parler de tout et de rien. Daichi aimait écouter les récits de voyage du plus petit, il avait une façon de raconter qui était tel qu'on voyait les paysage décrit comme pour de vrai. Kôshi lui s'intéressait beaucoup à la vie du noiraud jusque dans les moindres détails, aussi banal soient-ils. Il n'avait jamais vécu au même endroit bougeant de ville en village inlassablement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais Daichi remarqua alors que si un rien de la vie d'ici le fascinait, il se refermait dès qu'on parlait de chasse. Il mit cela sur le compte de sa sensibilité, pas loin d'égaler celle d'Asahi. Cependant l'anecdote d'un Asahi pleurant devant un lapin qu'il était censé égorger, pendant qu'un Yû bondissant l'encourageait arriva quand même à ramener un ambiance un peu plus joyeuse. Depuis Daichi faisait attention à ne jamais mentionner ces exploits de chasseur devant l'argenté, alors qu'il en était fier. La grange avait été reconstruite dans des temps record. Mais l'une des filles de la couturière du coin se foula le poignet. Et une petite meute de loup fut aperçu plusieurs fois non loin du village, ainsi qu'un lynx.

La neige s'était installé définitivement pour l'hiver quand une nouvelle troupe de chasseurs arriva au village. C'était une petite troupe qui n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Seulement composé de quatre membres, ils en imposaient quand même. Le chef du groupe un certain Keishin Ukai, possédait un sang froid exemplaire et un sourire carnassier quand il parlait de chasse qui en fit frissonner plus d'un, ses cheveux blonds en pics étant retenus par un fin serre-tête. Avec lui trois autres chasseurs, assez jeunes, dans les vingt et un ans. Le plus grand de tout le groupe avait des yeux de chat comme Kenma mais dont la couleur était légèrement plus foncée. Sa coupe de cheveux était aussi surprenante que celle du chef, ses cheveux noirs partait en épis et laissait dégagé l'un des côtés de son visage et retombait sur l'autre cachant partiellement son œil. Un sourire assez flippant, mais pourtant naturel, lui donnait un air de prédateur, il répondait au nom de Testurô Kuro'o, son caractère semblait aussi s'y accorder. L'autre chasseur dépassant les uns mètre quatre-vingt était complètement différent. Tooru Oikawa brun et très séduisant au vus des réactions féminines, était plus du genre charmeur, bien qu'il avait une tête de violeur selon Yû. Le dernier légèrement plus grand que le chef paraissait de prime abord le plus normal, mais il s'énervait assez vite contre Tooru et le frappait même de temps en temps. Hajime Iwaizumi avait le sang chaud et ses court cheveux noirs n'était pas plus disciplinés que ceux de Kuro'o, mais il les avait plus courts que ce dernier. Les quatre chasseurs ne se froissèrent pas de l'accueil froid qui leur fut servi, et s'appliquèrent à repérer dans un premier temps les déplacements des loups du coin en particulier la petite meute, bien que ce n'était pas la raison de leur venu.

Kiyoko sortit de l'auberge pour rentrer dans la boutique à côté, seul Chikara se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Elle se sentait toujours un peu perdue au milieu de toutes ces étagères remplis de bocaux non étiquetés. Elle s'approcha et annonça ce dont elle avait besoin. Chikara sourit doucement et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères pour en prendre deux pots et trois sur une autre à l'opposé. Il pesait soigneusement chaque ingrédient et les pilait pour certain.

-Où sont Monsieur et Madame Sawamura ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Monsieur Sawamura est parti récolter une certaine écorce avec Daichi, quand à Madame Sawamura elle vérifie que les plantes de l'arrière boutique ne souffrent pas trop du froid. Certaines ne sont pas encore prêtes à supporter l'hiver. Répondit-il tout en continuant son travail avec application.

Kiyoko, admirait le soin que Chikara mettait dans chacune des ses actions. Cela lui donnait l'air un peu endormi par moment vu qu'il prenait le temps, mais elle trouvait à ceci un petit côté mignon. Il versa chaque plante dans un sachet spécifique avant d'inscrire les propriétés dessus.

-Tiens, c'est prêt. Dit-il en tendant un paquet soigneusement emballé.

-Merci. Elle hésita puis voulant prolonger l'instant un peu plus. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver dans tous ces bocaux.

-L'habitude permet de différencier chacune des plantes. Et puis leurs places ne change pas trop.

Il la regarda se diriger vers la sortie, et alors qu'elle allait passer la porte l'interpella.

-Kiyoko ? Pendant un instant il parût embarrasser, mais il finit par continuer sur sa lancé. Est-ce que tu vas avec quelqu'un en particulier au feu de camp de demain soir ?

Elle rougit un peu comprenant qu'il tentait maladroitement de l'inviter, pour fêter le solstice d'hiver au grand feu que dressait chaque année le village sur la place principale.

-Je t'accompagnerais volontiers. Répondit-elle en sortant.

Chikara ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, puis il se remit à préparer quelque poudre demandée par le médecin. Il avait enfin osé l'inviter et elle avait accepté. Il sifflota guilleret.

Daichi marchait derrière son père l'arc à la main. Ils avaient vu des empreintes de loup un peu plus loin et il s'inquiétait qu'elles se trouvaient si près du village. Il faudrait le signaler aux éleveurs. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention, il encocha et banda l'arc par reflex avant de se figer. Un somptueux loup à la fourrure argenté le dévisageait de deux grand yeux bruns qui lui paressaient étrangement familiers. Il hésita à lâcher la flèche alors même qu'il pouvait atteindre le cou de l'animal d'où il se tenait.

-Daichi !

L'injection de son père le fit sursauter tout comme le loup et la flèche partit. Elle se planta non pas dans le cou de l'animal, mais dans son épaule lui arrachant un jappement de douleur. Boîtant il fuit alors que Daichi encochait un nouvelle flèche qui n'atteignit pas sa cible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Qu'il nous saute dessus ? Le réprimanda son père.

-Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à un loup comme ça. Soupira le noiraud, n'avouant pas le fort trouble qu'il avait ressenti.

-Mhh, c'est vrai que ça fourrure était plutôt rare. Peut-être est-ce lui que cherche les chasseurs. Si c'est le cas alors ils ne devraient pas tarder à mettre la main dessus et partir.

Daichi acquiesça, bien que d'un certaine façon il répugnait à ce qu'ils mettent la main dessus, ou quiconque d'autre. Ne comprenant pas ses sentiments il les enfouit au plus profond de lui pour les oublier.

Tobio avait fini plus tôt son travail du matin et en avait profité pour rentrer plus tôt à l'auberge. Où il y retrouva Shôyô qui essuyait les tables et Natsu qui balayait le sol, tout deux avaient un grand sourire lumineux et riaient aux éclats. Il leur donna un coup de main et alors que Natsu rejoignait sa mère à la cuisine, Shôyô et lui montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Kôshi et Kenma en partageant une alors que les deux femmes du groupe en occupait une troisième.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu fais encore plus peur que d'habitude. Remarqua le plus petit des deux en s'asseyant sur un des lits.

Le plus grand se plaça à côté, mais ignora royalement la question et la remarque. Hors de question d'avouer qu'il était embêté que les animaux le détestent. C'était beaucoup trop gênant à avouer, surtout que Shôyô ne louperait pas le coche pour se moquer. Mais loin d'abandonner le rouquin s'entêta à reposer la question en boucle avant de sauter carrément sur son ami pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il éclata d'un grand rire joyeux et ce mit à chatouiller les côtes, sans écouter les supplications du torturé. Tobio finit par capituler et avouer ce qui le tracassait et comme prévu Shôyô rigola. Mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il ne pouvait pas en voyant l'autre si heureux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, le petit rouquin semblait encore plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumer, comme si avoir finalement trouver un foyer faisait fuir ses craintes. Il fit néanmoins semblant de bouder.

-Désolé Tobio, mais pendant un instant tu étais trop mignon. Comme un enfant qui à peur de regarder sous son lit. S'excusa Hinata.

Excuse ponctué d'un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son camarade. Celui-ci le fixa alors dans une demande muette auquel il accéda en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à simplement profiter la présence de l'autre leurs doigts entrelacés. De temps en temps une main libre venait caresser la joue de l'autre avec douceur. Ils discutèrent du village, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent chacun y lisait tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait.

Kenma cependant débarqua peu avant la tournée du soir, les sortant de leurs cocons.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Kôshi ? Demanda-t-il évitant avec une grande application de ne pas regarder Kageyama, qui le fixait d'un regard noir, n'ayant pas apprécié son interruption.

-Non, il n'est pas avec Monsieur Takeda ?

-Il le cherche partout depuis ce matin et personne ne l'a vu.

Les deux amoureux froncèrent les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas à leur aîné de disparaître comme ça. La présence de chasseurs n'avait rien de rassurant, un instant ils imaginèrent le pire. Shôyô descendit comme une tornade les escaliers.

-Je vais chercher Kôshi. Informa-t-il sa mère avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Tobio se précipita à sa suite, à deux il aurait plus de chance de retrouver leur aîné. Kenma les suivit plus lentement pour participer à la recherche. Une battue fut organisée pour trouver le disparu, auquel les quatre chasseurs se joignirent.

Le rouquin sema bien vite ses deux amis et s'enfonça dans les bois environnements en courant le plus rapidement possible. Quand il jugea être assez loin il se transforma en un loup de taille modeste au pelage d'un orange flamboyant. Ce n'était pas très discret dans la neige, mais son odorat lui permettrait de retrouver plus vite l'argenté. Ses pattes le propulsèrent vers l'avant à une vitesse que sa taille ne laissait pas supposer il avait retrouver la trace de Kôshi. Mais allant trop vite et ne faisant pas suffisamment attention il ne put se stopper à temps face à une pente extrêmement raide. Il descendit le tout dans un roulé-boulé incontrôlé se récupérant quelques blessures. Mais en bas, il trouva un Kôshi sous forme humaine à demi conscient, une plaie béante au niveau de l'épaule.

Quand Daichi appris la disparition de l'argenté il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il avait été un peu inquiet et triste de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée, mais ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent était bien plus fort. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il participa à la battue, cherchant frénétiquement son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire et son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette idée. Il redoubla d'efforts, forçant sa voix à émettre plus fort, attentif au moindre bruit. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que la forêt ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Se faisant prudent, car approchant d'une zone avec de nombreuses crevasses et précipices, il espéra que Sugawara ne s'était pas fait prendre au piège. L'hiver avec la neige cachaient très bien les trous déjà bien difficiles à voir en temps normal pour certains d'entre eux.

Une chevelure couleur feu attira son attention. Shôyô portait tant bien que mal l'argenté inconscient. Daichi se précipita vers eux et découvrit le triste état du plus petit et celui inquiétant du second.

-Kôshi... Murmura-t-il inquiet comme pas possible.

Celui-ci en plus d'une sévère blessure à l'épaule semblait en proie à une forte fièvre et peinait à respirer. Il le prit le plus délicatement possible sur son dos, déchargeant le rouquin qui vacillait et boitait, sa jambe gauche ouverte sur la cuisse.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Et où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-En bas d'une pente, je l'ai dévalé sans faire exprès. Il avait un ruisseau pas loin ainsi qu'un arbre à la forme bizarre. Expliqua le petit en faisant de grands gestes. Par là vers le Nord, j'ai mis un temps fou à le remonter et il a encore plus l'air mal en point.

Daichi reconnut la description du lieu, connu pour abriter des blaireaux, ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté. Comment Shôyô avait-il pu le porter pendant aussi longtemps dans son état, déjà qu'il s'en tirait bien pour avoir dévalé la pente, connue pour être mortelle. Il marchait même d'un pas rapide pour quelqu'un qui boitait, à croire qu'il était inépuisable. Reprenant la direction du village ils tombèrent sur un Kageyama dans tout ses états qui sauta littéralement sur Hinata, il le balança sans ménagement sur son épaule sans écouter le moins du monde les protestations de ce dernier.

-Je le ramène au village et préviens qu'on a retrouvé Kôshi.

Sur ces mots l'apprenti maçon se mit à courir avec son paquet vers le village. Daichi en aurait bien fait de même, mais chaque pas aussi doux que possible semblait faire souffrir l'argenté. Il essaya de combiner une marche la plus délicate et rapide possible. Mais l'état de son ami semblait suffisamment faible pour faire penser que la moindre secousse lui serait fatale. Il arriva néanmoins à l'auberge où il grimpa l'escalier conduisant aux chambres pour le déposer sur un lit. Dans la pièce le docteur Takeda avait déjà sorti tout ce qui aurait pu être utile prêt à faire de son mieux. Le médecin chassa le monde de la pièce ne gardant que Hinata, mère pour l'aider.

Daichi redescendit se sentant particulièrement inutile. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Takeda réussisse à sauver le jeune homme. En bas Shôyô geignait contre Tobio qui finissait de désinfecter ses blessures avec de l'alcool, sa cuisse avait été pansée. Il s'assit à côté soupirant lourdement, au moins le rouquin semblait en parfaite forme vu comment il gigotait. Deux heures passèrent sans la moindre nouvelle du blessé. Natsu et son frère s'étaient endormis sur Tobio le prenant comme un coussin. Il les porta tous deux à l'étage. Il ne restait plus que lui, Kenma et Kiyoko dans la salle à attendre. Monsieur Takeda descendit enfin, épuisé mais un sourire sincère.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et la plaie était infectée, mais ça devrait aller maintenant si on surveille attentivement sa fièvre. Il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos. Annonça-t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif fut libéré.

-Par contre il faudrait quelqu'un pour le veiller cette nuit. Madame Hinata est partie se coucher exténuée et je ne tiendrais jamais toute la nuit.

Takeda avait déjà du mal à rester éveillé, la recherche et les soins intensifs qu'il avait effectué lui avaient pompé toute son énergie. Kenma aurait bien voulu se proposer mais c'était à peine si lui aussi arrivait à rester éveillé et il s'en excusa avant de monter dormir.

-Je vais le faire. Annonça Daichi, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux que l'état de Kôshi s'était amélioré.

-Tu dois être fatigué après avoir passé autant de temps à chercher dans le froid. Je prendrais la seconde moitié pour que tu puisses te reposer. Ajouta Kiyoko. Docteur Takeda, prenez une chambre ici, cela vous évitera un déplacement supplémentaire demain.

Et de tomber sur le chemin du retour, ou de se perdre dans la nuit noire, ajouta mentalement Daichi. Le docteur s'était déjà perdu plus d'une fois en rentrant de nuit chez lui, sans compter ses nombreuses chutes. L'apprenti forgeron retourna dans la chambre du blessé et le découvrit endormi. Très pâle, il avait néanmoins meilleure mine qu'avant et ne semblait plus souffrir le martyr. Son souffle était régulier et paisible. Soulagé Daichi s'assit sur le bord du lit du malade vérifiant sa fièvre.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Kôshi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnement tendre en caressant la joue de l'argenté.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns, surprenant le noiraud, souriant tristement.

-Désolé Daichi.

Il se rendormit laissant son ami troublé et perdu dans une tornade de sentiments. Celui-ci sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir en même temps que le soulagement, mais une sorte de malaise était présente, accompagné de culpabilité. Son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il veilla, changeant de temps en temps le tissu humide sur le front de son ami et en profita pour se questionner sur ces propres sentiments. Il n'avait jamais autant été attiré par quelqu'un, rien à voir avec son petit coup de cœur d'il y a trois ans envers Hayato Ikejiri. Pourtant jusqu'il a peu ce petit mois passé avec ce chasseur était la plus belle période de sa vie. Mais Kôshi avait tout balayer d'un simple sourire, le moindre de ses gestes coupait le souffle à l'apprenti forgeron. Quand il était triste Daichi l'était aussi, quand il était heureux alors l'autre aussi, et bien plus que jamais. Aimer autant quelqu'un le dépassait, nonobstant il appréciait ce sentiment et ne cherchait pas à l'étouffer. Mais l'accident lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre il ne pourrait plus le garder en lui, son amour grandissait de jour en jour sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il se décida de se déclarer une fois que l'argenté serait totalement remis.

Quand Kiyoko arriva pour prendre la relève, elle retrouva Daichi endormi tenant la main de Kôshi. Elle prit une couverture qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de son ami d'enfance attendrie du spectacle qu'elle voyait.

-Merci Kôshi, merci d'être la pour Daichi. Murmura-t-elle sans les réveillés.

-Une flèche ? Demanda un villageois.

-Oui, c'est-ce que je crois. Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr cependant avec l'état de intérieur de la plaie. Il a réussi à la retirer seul, mais il s'y est très mal pris, ce qui a aggravé sa blessure. Sans compter l'infection et le froid, c'est un miracle qu'il est tenu jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Raconta Takeda.

-Et vous pensez que c'est nous qui lui avons tiré dessus sans faire exprès. Conclut Ukai.

-Non ! Protesta vivement le médecin. Je n'oserais pas. Et vous l'aurez ramené si ça avait été le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment. On est retourné là ou le petiot l'avait trouvé et on a fouillé toute la zone. On a bel et bien trouvé une flèche, mais c'est pas une des nôtres, ça c'est sur. Nous on colore en bleu le bout des plumes pour les reconnaître des autres groupes de chasse. Celle-ci ce n'est pas le cas, regardez. Dit le chasseur en tendant une flèche brisée et recouverte de sang.

Kenma qui écoutait la discussion depuis le début observa de loin la flèche. Elle lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il mit un petit bout de temps avant de se rappeler, elle faisait partie de celle que Daichi avait emporté lors de sa sortie hier matin. Pile au moment ou Kôshi était parti se promener. Par chance personne ne sembla reconnaître la flèche ni même faire le lien entre les temporalités. Il faudrait qu'ils soient plus prudents à l'avenir, cette fois ci Kôshi avait survécu et personne n'avait deviné leur secret, mais si jamais il était découvert, alors ils devraient fuir à nouveaux. Lui ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il ne s'était pas lié avec qui que ce soit en particulier. Mais Sugawara lui portait un intérêt plus qu'amical à Sawamura. Sans compter que les autres se plaisaient ici. Lui aussi, enfin pas plus que dans tous les autres endroits ou ils étaient passés. Peut-être se plairait-il plus ici, si il se liait d'amitié avec les villageois, mais sa réserve naturelle décourageait les gens. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour leur parler. Comme pour le détromper de ses pensées Kuro'o passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

-Et bien alors Kenma tu es drôlement silencieux.

Il n'y avait que lui pour persévérer, peu importe si il ne répondait pas, le chasseur continuait de lui parler de la même façon, un peu moqueuse sans pour autant être méchante.

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondit-il d'une petite voix gênée de la proximité de l'autre.

Kozume ne savait pas trop que penser de ce type. Moqueur et un peu effrayant, il était néanmoins gentil, mais c'était surtout les regards qu'il lui lançaient qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Des fois il avait l'impression que l'autre allait le dévorer. Ce qui était assez ironique vu que l'inverse était nettement plus réalisable. Il lui suffisait de se prendre sa forme animale pour ce faire.

-Tu sais que quand tu détourne le regard comme ça c'est très, mais vraiment très alléchant. Chuchota le plus grand contre son oreille.

Et puis il y avait ces fois où il lui disait des choses comme ceci, dans une attitude séductrice, sans se préoccuper des gens autour. Heureusement pour Kenma personne ne leur prêtait attention, et c'était tant mieux, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir face à autant de regard braqué sur lui. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas avec uniquement celui du chasseur sur lui. Il tenta juste d'ignorer le brun, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile vu la proximité de leurs corps, pas qu'il se sente attiré ou autre mais il fallait reconnaître que le chasseur était plus que bien fait de sa personne. Ou peut-être un tout petit peu dans ce cas.

Resserrant sa prise, Kuro'o continua son petit manège jusqu'à faire rougir le plus petit, un fois ceci fait il s'en alla prendre l'air satisfait de lui-même. Embêté le blondinet le mettait toujours de bonne humeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les réactions de l'autre étaient particulièrement mignonnes et lui donnait envie de le croquer. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le séduire pour de bon plutôt que de se contenter de le taquiner, mais il avait tout son temps. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas trouvé de piste sur l'animal qu'ils chassaient, il était dans la région mais les terres étant vaste il fallait trouver une piste. Le lendemain ils partiraient pour vérifier le nord ouest et Kuro'o était impatient, traquer et abattre une proie était ce qu'il existait de meilleur dans la vie et plus la cible était difficile et dangereuse plus ça l'excitait. Il ne connaissait rien d'aussi bon, ou peut-être de voir Kenma gémir de plaisir grâce à lui pourrait égaler cette sensation. Testurô envisagea pour la première fois de sa vie d'être avec quelqu'un, pas juste s'amuser, mais bel et bien vivre avec une personne pour ce qu'elle était et en ressentant des choses pour elle. Et cette personne semblait être le petit observateur. En tout cas c'est-ce qu'il pressentait. Et puis comme ça cet emmerdeur d'Oikawa arrêterait de le railler sur son célibat. Quelle ironie un des plus grand coureur de jupon et d'aventure éphémère qui vantait les mérites d'un couple. Enfin par le passé, car depuis qu'il était avec Iwaizumi, Kuro'o ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois vu aller ailleurs. Et son caractère sans était quelque peu améliorée, bien qu'il restait un chieur dans l'âme, mais difficile pour lui de critiquer ce point il en était un aussi. En passant devant la forge il y vit Daichi travailler, ce qui lui donna envie d'aller l'importuner, pas parce qu'il l'aimait bien comme Kenma, non juste lui en faire baver parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'apprenti était tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, même Oikawa était préférable pour compagnie, c'était dire. Et l'antipathie était partagée, sauf que l'autre faisait tout pour l'éviter alors que lui faisait tout pour le faire chier, chacun sa façon de faire après tout. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais la voix de Kozume l'en empêcha.

-Testurô, je peux te poser une question ?

Il se retourna pour voir son divertissement quelque peu essoufflé d'avoir couru pour le rattraper, pas très effort physique celui là.

-J'ai droit à quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-il joueur. Un baisé ? Ou un peu plus ? Finit-il en murmurant contre l'oreille du plus petit.

Il l'observa se mordiller la lèvre indécis. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blondinet prenne ses paroles au sérieux, il s'attendait même à s'en prendre une et se faire rembarrer. Quoi que non, l'autre n'était pas du genre à frapper, mais beaucoup l'auraient fait à sa place.

-C'est juste une question, pas une demande en mariage. Finit par ronchonner Kenma, choisissant la plus mauvaise expression possible quand on avait Kuro'o en face de soi.

\- Dans ce cas j'aurais dit oui tout de suite. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sur la plaisanterie, bien que ses yeux montraient que ce n'était pas totalement le cas.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, si jusque là Kenma avait fait l'effort de maintenir le contact visuel à peu près, il le fuit carrément, ses joues prenant une belle teinte vermeille. Et son bégaiement de réponse incompréhensible le fit rire. Kozume était vraiment à croquer, si il continuait ainsi rien ne le retiendrait de le dévorer tout de suite.

-Blague mise à part. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Essaya de se reprendre le blond sans pour autant regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Du travail de broderie, après tout on est chasseurs. Pouffa le noiraud, dans une veine tentative de se retenir de rire. On est venu chasser bien sûr.

-Ça ne me dit pas quoi. Grogna l'autre sans pour autant être vraiment vexé.

D'habitude il aurait fui la conversation depuis longtemps, pensa Kuro'o. Mais pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à la raison de leur venu ici ?

-On poursuit un animal en particulier. Devant le regard agacé il précisa. Un ours gigantesque, il serait dans la région, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on le traque. Mais cette fois-ci on va l'avoir.

Il put voir du soulagement dans le regard du blond, mais n'en comprit pas la raison. Il ne put même pas poser de question l'autre repartant déjà. Testurô se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon observateur que Kozume, mais celui-ci n'était pas doué pour cacher ses émotions dés qu'elles devenaient trop fortes. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne ressentait pas grand-chose en général qui allait décourager le noiraud.

Iwaizumi se retient de frapper ce brun en face de lui avec les plus grandes peines du monde. Se faire traîner à une fête avec un grand feux de camp alors qu'ils partaient tôt le lendemain matin et qu'il neigeait, passait encore, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jour le solstice d'hiver. Danser avec le brun aussi, malgré les regards des autres et leurs chuchotements, cela restait plaisant. Le voir entouré de filles de toute part beaucoup moins, surtout qu'il se montrait souriant et sympathique. Pas comme si elles avaient une chance avec Oikawa, mais Hajime ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Et si Tooru ne s'en amusait pas clairement, il aurait pu vraiment apprécier la soirée, même s'il entendait quelque villageois commérer des choses sur son compte. Il aimait un homme et n'en avait pas honte, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'on le regarde avec dégoût et le traite comme un pestiféré. Bien qu'ici c'était plus son statut de chasseur que d'inversé qui faisait jaser. Et pour l'instant personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de tenter de le pendre pour ses goûts, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-N'est-ce pas Hajime ? Dit Oikawa toujours en train de s'amuser avec ses nerfs à l'aide des filles présentes.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit-il totalement désintéressé de la conversation en serrant les poings.

Quand il vit le brun passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de la blonde à côté de lui, il faillit laisser ses envies de meurtre se déverser sur elle et l'autre idiot. Ou de l'attraper pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et avec la langue, s'il vous plaît, histoire de bien montrer qu'Oikawa lui appartenait. Mais ce serait céder au brun qui cherchait justement une telle réaction de sa part. Il tourna les talons pour se diriger de l'autre côté du feu.

-Iwa-chan !

Il ignora l'autre qui l'appelait par son surnom, qu'il avait trouvé et réservé à son utilisation personnelle. La dernière fois Kuro'o c'était permis l'appeler comme ça pour faire chier le brun, celui-ci lui l'avait frapper, depuis c'était clair personne ne l'appelait Iwa-chan à part Tooru. Et puis la façon dont cela avait était geint ne pouvait être que le brun. Cela lui ferait les pieds tiens. Il sentit deux bras encercler sa taille pour plaquer son dos contre un torse chaud. Ou c'était peut-être juste lui qui avait chaud, parce qu'Oikawa le touchait.

-Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Tu es le seul pour moi. Chuchota d'une voix implorante le plus grand à son oreille. Je veux un câlin.

Bah, voilà on y était.

-Si tu voulais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de me traîner ici, je préfère largement la chambre de l'auberge que tous les coins sombres que tu pourrais me proposer. Rétorqua Iwaizumi, décidant de faire languir l'autre histoire de se venger un peu.

Il se retrouva donc avec un Tooru littéralement collé à ses chausses et bien décider d'arriver à ses fins. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui lui courrait après, il savoura comme il se faut ce fait.

-Tiens elle n'est pas venu avec son fiancé ? Remarqua Oikawa.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Iwaizumi.

-Là bas. Tu vois la fille pas mal du tout avec le gars à l'air endormi. Désigna Le brun. Bah, je pensais qu'elle serait venue avec Daichi, pas avec un autre homme.

-C'est qui Daichi ? Et comment tu sais qu'elle est fiancée ? Répondit le noiraud ignorant volontairement le passage ou l'autre complimentait la jeune femme.

-L'apprenti forgeron, le plus petit au cheveux courts pas l'autre. Le type que Testurô n'arrive pas à apprécier. Ils ne le sont pas mais tout le monde pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils annoncent la chose. Quand au gars endormi il s'appelle Chikara et travail pour la boutique des parents de Daichi, c'est un ami proche de la famille on peut dire. Sûrement pour ça que c'est lui qui l'accompagne, je n'ai pas vu le fils. Expliqua le plus grand.

-T'es un vrai fouineur ma parole.

-Ça s'appelle récolter des informations mon cher. Rétorqua-t-il

-Tu joues sur les mots. Le contredit le plus petit avant d'apercevoir l'autre noiraud du groupe de chasseurs. Tiens il y a Testurô avec le petit blond.

-Hum, il s'appelle Kozume Kenma, un nouveau au village. Mhh, tu voudrais pas plutôt qu'on aille par là, c'est plus tranquille. Hajime. Finit Tooru d'une voix sensuelle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Iwaizumi se dit qu'il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, mais il hésitait quand même à ne pas proposer plutôt la chambre de l'auberge. De toute façon il n'y aurait personne là-bas alors ils pourront faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient. Une main froide se faufila sous son haut caressant son ventre. Tant pis pour la chambre, ils pourraient toujours y aller pour un second round se dit-il en se laissant entraîner dans un coin sombre et sans personne aux alentours.

Kenma regarda Testurô à côté de lui qui se marrait, voir ses coéquipiers partir dans un endroit tranquille pour y faire des choses réprouvées par la morale avant le mariage. Cela l'amusait plus que cela ne le surprenait. Il en déduit que ce devait être assez habituel de la part des deux chasseurs. Il aperçut Kiyoko en compagnie de Chikara, il connaissait les rumeurs qui la liaient à Daichi. Mais en la voyant avec le jeune homme il remarqua quelque chose de subtil dans sa façon d'être qui n'était habituellement pas là. Les villageois risquaient d'être surpris quand ces deux la annonceront la nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas ça parce qu'il savait que Kôshi tenait à l'apprenti plus que comme un ami, mais parce que pour lui les légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme était un réel signe. Les gens ne veulent voir que ce qu'ils veulent bien, et ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que disaient les autres lui permettait d'éviter de fausser son regard. Bien sûr il était soumis à ce biais comme tout le monde, mais il voyait et comprenait plus que la plupart des gens. Par exemple quand Chikara pris la main de Kiyoko pour l'aider à se relever de là ou ils étaient assis, il la garda plus que nécessaire. Et ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui allait s'en plaindre vu le doux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Cette soirée semblait être un grand pas dans leur relation. Le blond les observa encore un moment répondant vaguement à son interlocuteur qui agacé de ne pas avoir toute l'attention du plus petit finit par ce pencher et murmurer à son oreille de sa voix la plus envoûtante possible.

-Kozume Kenma, si tu ne me prêtes pas suffisamment d'attention je vais être obligé de te kidnapper dans un coin sombre comme Tooru avec Hajime. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire dévorer petit chaton, nan ?

Kageyama était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la neige qui tombait dehors dans la rue, le soir, le rendait nostalgique. Tout doucement sa vie d'avant lui revint en mémoire, sa vie avant qu'il ne les rencontre eux ces semblables et surtout lui ce petit bout de soleil.

Une fois de plus les autres jeunes du village l'avaient choisi pour cible. C'était ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère dans des conditions étranges, le village entier médisait sur son compte et celui de son père, qui s'était renfermé encore plus qu'avant. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais adressé un mot gentil à son fils, maintenant il le regardait avec haine. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Rien, Tobio ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, juste se taire et subir les moqueries des autres et leur colère. Pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour aider le village, il mettait toute son intelligence à mettre en place des plans contre les bandits du coin et pour sculpter le bois. Des plans qui fonctionnaient qui plus est, des sculptures magnifiques. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait éperdument et personne ne le remerciait pour son aide. Pourtant c'était grâce à lui si le village n'avait pas encore succombé aux bandits qui attaquaient sans cesse. Le pire c'est qu'il peinait de plus en plus à se faire écouter pour la défense du village.

-Hé bien alors le génie nous fait l'honneur de sa visite. Commença un premier jeune.

-Pff, il ne sait même pas faire une addition. Pouffa une fille non loin.

On ne pouvait pas être doué dans tous les domaines, alors même si en tant que stratège, sculpteur il était un véritable génie, il avait quelques lacunes comme être capable de tenir des comptes, ou être sociable. Non il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les autres, il était toujours trop froid ou cassant.

-Attention il faut se prosterner devant sa majesté le roi. Rajouta un second.

Il sera les poings à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Il n'était pas un dit acteur ni un esclavagiste, il se démenait simplement pour maintenir le plus de monde en vie, alors oui il donnait quelques ordres, mais il le fallait bien sinon tout le monde finirait soit mort et dépouillé soit vendu comme esclave. Il encaissa insulte et moquerie se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'en frapper un. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'en tirer dans une bagarre il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Il l'avait promis à sa mère, même morte il respecterait cette promesse, même si de son vivant elle avait peur de lui son propre fils. Mais il comprenait pourquoi il ne devait pas se transformer, parce que jamais personne ne devait être au courant, sinon on le tuerait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette capacité, mais il savait que c'est pour ça que sa mère avait peur de lui.

Ce jour là, personne n'écouta son plan, tout le monde décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et quand les bandits attaquèrent ce fut un massacre. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient s'étaient réfugiés dans le manoir de son père et ils s'étaient barricadés de l'intérieur. Kageyama réfléchit et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un autre plan pour que tout le monde s'en sorte, mais d'autres avaient eu une idée. Une simple petite idée, naïve quand on savait quel genre d'hommes se tenaient à l'extérieur, et horrible de part ce qu'elle impliquait. On attrapa Tobio pour le projeter dehors aux pieds des bandits pendant que les autres fuyaient. Bien sûr ils se firent encercler vite fait. Quand à Kageyama il endurait une pluie de coup de pieds. Il sentit des côtes se casser et la peur surpassa la douleur, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas ici. Il se transforma, son long corps d'adolescent laissa place à celui d'un loup à la fourrure plus noir que la nuit, haut sur pattes. Ce fut la panique et il en profita pour fuir, il ignora la douleur de la flèche qui se plantait dans son flanc courrant le plus vite possible loin.

Il ne sut pas combien de kilomètres il parcourut ainsi blessé, autant que son corps le lui permit sans doute. Mais au moment il n'arrivait plus à avancer il entendit des voix non loin. Se laissant tomber au sol il reprit forme humaine pour appeler à l'aide, mais sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il vit une femme un air doux sur le visage et de longs cheveux roux lui sourire. Il se sentit instantanément en confiance et se rendormit après avoir avalé ce qu'elle lui tendit puis se rendormit. La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla il découvrit un homme d'un âge avancé avec un air bourru qui le veillait. Ne s'y attendant pas il prit peur et se redressa en se callant tout contre le mur. Le médecin pas vexé par habitude, se contenta de lui énoncer une liste de directive à suivre pour guérir le plus vite possible avant de s'en aller. Personne n'avait jamais fait de crise cardiaque en le voyant au réveil ? Si c'était le cas, c'était un miracle pensa Tobio. Et puis la famille Hinata était rentrée dans la pièce avec Kenma et Kôshi. Il venait de trouver sa famille, sa vraie famille, une qui l'aimerait et partagerait son secret.

-Tobio. Geignit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à côté de lui. À quoi tu rêvasses depuis tout à l'heure ?

Se détournant de la fenêtre il observa Shôyô qui le regardait d'un air boudeur, trouvant que ce n'était pas sympa qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui.

-Je repensais à comment je vous ai rencontré. Dit-il un minuscule, micro sourire.

Le rouquin éclata de rire à cette évocation.

-C'est vrai que ça été plutôt mouvementé. Et dire qu'on passait notre temps à s'insulter au début, je te trouvais trop prétentieux et orgueilleux. Et puis après tu étais devenu bizarre.

-Je n'étais pas bizarre. Protesta le noiraud. Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire de mes sentiments. Avoua-t-il rouge en détournant la tête.

-Ouais c'est pour ça que tu m'as attrapé par les épaules et m'a fixé pendant une demi-heure sans rien faire. Rigola Hinata en se remémorant le moment de la fameuse déclaration du plus grand.

-Tss. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas un idiot en face de moi qui me compliquait la tache en ne comprenant rien depuis des mois. Rétorqua l'autre quelque peu agacé à ce souvenir gênant.

Le plus petit lui sauta dessus pour entamer une bataille de chatouille, encore en pleine forme malgré la longue journée de travail.

Kôshi et Daichi sourirent en entendant les rires des deux plus jeunes en provenance de la chambre voisine, ils semblaient s'amuser sans participer au solstice. L'argenté était bien heureux que le noiraud soit de nouveau de bonne humeur, il faut dire que le voir énervé l'avait surpris. Encore plus en découvrant qu'il pouvait être particulièrement effrayant dans ces moments là. Bon Shôyô avait réussi l'exploit de casser une chaise, un bol tout en renversant le contenu chaud sur lui et l'écrasant. Ça n'avait pas été agréable sur le coup et ça avait fait mal. Mais il ne pensait pas que son ami s'énerverait pour si peu, enfin d'après lui avoir failli compromettre son rétablissement n'était pas rien. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète et prenne soin de lui. Mais dans un coin de sa tête une scène se rejouait tentant de le mettre en garde. Si Daichi savait la vérité, il l'achèverait immédiatement. Ça le rendait triste, de mentir et de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire la vérité sous peine de se faire détester. Tentant de chasser ses pensées négatives il chercha une preuve que oui il pouvait bien faire confiance à l'autre. Il prend soin de moi, pensa Sugawara. Daichi l'avait aidé avec une douceur insoupçonnée à passer de la crème contre les brûlures. À ce souvenir, il rougit. Les grandes mains de l'autre sur sa peau nue avaient été une expérience beaucoup trop agréable et il avait failli en redemander.

-Kôshi, ça va ? Tu es rouge, tu n'as pas une rechute de fièvre au moins. Fit Daichi en posant sa main sur le front de l'argenté pour vérifier sa température.

Ce qui provoqua un fourmillement dans son ventre comme au moindre autre contact. C'était débile, mais il suffisait que l'apprenti forgeron l'effleure pour que son corps réagisse en lui faisant sentir comme des papillons dans le ventre, accélérant son cœur. Et quand le contact de leur peau se prolongeait un peu, une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Difficile à cacher quand c'était l'autre qui le soignait, pourtant il n'aurait échangé ces moments pour rien au monde. La sollicitude de Daichi à son égard le touchait profondément. Une petite voix sinueuse lui chuchota pourtant qu'il ne devait pas aimer l'homme pour autant, c'était lui qui avait failli le tuer, jamais il ne le considérait autrement que comme un monstre si il savait la vérité. Comme pour finir de détruire tout espoir elle ajouta d'une voix guillerette, que de toute façon jamais il ne s'intéresse à lui, il n'était pas un inversé, il avait même une fiancée, très belle par ailleurs.

-Non ce n'est rien. Dit-il, puis entendant un bruit il fronça les sourcils. Tu n'as pas entendu un gémissement à l'instant ?

-Rien du… Commença Daichi avant de s'interrompre, entendant lui aussi le bruit qui avait recommenceé Ça ne vient pas de la chambre de Shôyô et Tobio, ça. Peut-être quelqu'un qui est tomber dans le couloir, je vais voir. Il se leva et allait pour sortir voir quand le gémissement se fit entendre clairement cette fois, et ce n'était pas de la douleur qui était exprimé, clairement pas.

-Hajime, plus vite.

Ils se regardèrent en comprenant de qui ils s'agissaient, avant de rougir. Daichi revient s'asseoir sur le bord de lit en se frottant la nuque gêné. Kôshi n'en menait pas plus large. Il faut dire qu'ils entendaient assez bien ce qu'il ce passait et c'était plutôt gênant. Les deux chasseurs devait avoir oublié que l'argenté n'avait pas pu aller voir les feux et que du coup il y avait forcément du monde à l'auberge. En tout cas ils ne se retenaient pas de faire du bruit, de le faire tout court d'ailleurs.

-Hum, voyons la chose du bon côté. Ils partent demain, tu pourras dormir tranquille. Tenta Daichi dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Haha, oui.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'expédition de la petite troupe de chasseurs, qui était revenue puis repartie pour une autre expédition et ce n'était pas Daichi qui allait les regretter. Il aimait bien leur chef, mais pas Kuro'o, non lui moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Par contre deux choses avaient changé, le comportement du médecin et celui de Kôshi. Et si monsieur Takeda redevenait normal, la distance qui c'était installé entre lui et l'argenté persistait. Depuis son réveil il pouvait voir une lueur de tristesse dans les deux grands yeux chocolat sans en connaître la raison. Il avait bien essayé d'en discuter, mais l'autre niait tout en bloc et se renfermait encore plus sur lui. Daichi avait donc décidé d'attendre que son ami en parle de lui-même, même si celui si ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher le morceau. Il monta les escaliers menant aux chambres et attendit dans l'embrasure de la porte que le docteur sorte. Celui-ci avait bien meilleur allure que le jour qui avait suivi le solstice, enfin celui d'encore d'après. Car il n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez de la journée le lendemain, donnant ces instructions de derrière une porte. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le médecin salua tout le monde avant de sortir poursuivre sa tournée.

-Alors ? Demanda Daichi.

-Je peux me lever, mais je dois toujours éviter le moindre effort. Mais je m'ennuie ici. Souffla Kôshi.

-Alors dans ce cas j'en ai une bonne à raconter. Déclara Shôyô en sautillant dans la pièce, exciter comme une puce. J'ai découvert pourquoi monsieur Take c'est enfermé une journée entière… Il prit le temps de faire une petite pause pour augmenter le suspense avant de continuer. La gueule de bois.

-Ouah, je suis impressionné, celui qui a réussi à faire boire le doc est doué. Il n'avait jamais bu avant. Siffla Daichi.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit que ça. Fit d'une petite voix Kenma, qui sembla gêné d'attirer tout les regard sur lui avant de poursuivre. Il boitait un peu quand il marchait après. Et évitait Ukai.

-Il s'était fait mal à la cheville ? Demanda innocemment le rouquin.

-C'est plutôt normal d'éviter un chasseur non, surtout quand il a une tête de dragon. Renchérit Tobio.

Personne ne leur précisa qu'ils se trompaient quant à la déduction faite. Daichi comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Takeda ne s'était jamais marié malgré les très nombreuses offres qui lui avait été faites. Les trois autres finirent par quitter la pièce le laissant seul à seul avec Sugawara. Ils discutèrent un peu mais très vite la barrière qui depuis quelque temps se dressait entre eux revint, installant un silence pas très confortable entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le noiraud finit par repenser au loup et comme toujours un sentiment de mal être s'installa en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Dis Kôshi, ça t'es déjà arriver d'avoir des regrets ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Non. Enfin si maintenant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir un, non deux. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec.

L'argenté le fixa curieux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avoue avoir des regrets, lui-même ne pensait pas en avoir. Pourtant il regrettait deux choses, du moins au moins une, l'autre il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un regret ou pas.

-Je… je peux savoir lequel. Dit le plus petit d'une voix pas vraiment assurée, mais curieuse.

-De ne pas avoir été avec toi quand tu as été blessé. Voyant que l'autre allait protester il enchaîna. Je sais que je n'aurais sans doute rien pu faire et que je ne suis pas responsable de toi, mais j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie quand tu avais disparu et qu'on t'a retrouvé à moitié mort. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, alors c'est normal que je m'en veuille. Tu as failli mourir.

Il reprit son souffle et calma les battements de son cœur, le souvenir de son ami inconscient lui était toujours aussi pénible, encore plus à exprimer à voix haute.

-Et le second ? Demanda d'une voix douce Kôshi.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite fixant son regard sur le plafond. Il se savait incapable d'avouer ce qui le tracassait s'il le regardait, pourtant il avait besoin de se confier.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un regret. Je me sens coupable c'est sur, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Le matin où tu as disparu, j'ai croisé un loup, c'était assez proche du village. En y repensant sa fourrure était étrange, comme tes cheveux, sans vouloir te vexer hein. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus courant, bref un superbe loup argenté. Je l'ai visé au cou pour le tuer, mais je n'arrivais pas à tirer, c'est bizarre parce que des loups avec Yû on en a tué plusieurs et ça ne m'avait jamais gêné. Pourtant là j'ai hésité, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était ce qui fallait faire et pourtant je ne pouvais pas tirer. Au final la flèche s'est planter dans son épaule, je sais pas s'il est en vie ou non, on n'a pas retrouvé de corps, donc c'est sûrement le cas. Pourtant je me sens mal de lui avait décoché un tir et de l'avoir blessé. Je sais que c'est idiot que je devrais plutôt m'en vouloir de l'avoir loupé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'en veux de l'avoir blessé sans même savoir la raison. Pourquoi tu souris ?

En effet, à la fin de son monologue il avait quitté les yeux du plafond pour voir que Kôshi souriait, heureux, sans cette petite lueur de tristesse qu'il avait depuis quelque temps. Son ami l'enlaça soudainement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Daichi lui rendit son étreinte en faisant bien attention à sa blessure et en profita pour sentir l'odeur de l'autre.

-Tu es juste gentil, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Daichi. Murmura Kôshi.

Dans les environs du village, à un jour de marche, vivait une personne un peu taciturne et asociale. Il passait l'année entière dans sa maison à l'écart du village qui le surnommait affectueusement le vieux fou. Mais quand l'hiver arriva il venait au village faire quelques courses de manière régulière. Cependant depuis le début de la saison froide, il n'était pas encore venu une seule fois, et cela inquiétait particulièrement le médecin Takeda qui s'imaginait le pire, peu importe ce qu'on lui disait. Il se décida donc à se rendre là-bas, pour vérifier la santé du vieux fou, ce qui entraîna un sacré remue-ménage. Personne n'était très chaud pour laisser Monsieur Takeda y aller seul, surtout qu'il avait maintenant une bonne quantité de neige dans les bois et la présence d'un ours assez grand au vue des empreintes. Personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment pour le vieil homme, il avait une volonté de fer et tous s'imaginait plus facilement battre la bête au bras de fer qu'avec un quelconque soucis. Pendant que le débat continuait d'échauffer les esprits, Kôshi était presque totalement rétabli, de la plaie à l'épaule il ne restait plus qu'une entaille quasiment refermée. Il se proposa pour s'y rendre à la place d'Ittetsu, mais rencontra un refus encore plus contradictoire. Au final, les villageois durent abdiquer face à l'entêtement du médecin, néanmoins Daichi et Ryûnosuke Tanaka, le fils du boucher qui avait une force impressionnante et un caractère enflammé, l'accompagnèrent.

Chikara stressait vraiment, avant que Daichi s'en aille il l'en avait informé de son projet. Celui-ci lui avait sourit et félicité en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser, après tout peut-être que le noiraud se trompait quand aux sentiments de Kiyoko. Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, malgré tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous deux. Lui faire sa demande l'angoissait, et il craignait un refus. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte arrière de l'auberge, qui donnait dans la partie privée du bâtiment. Kiyoko y était lisant un livre assise à la table. Elle lui sourit en le voyant.

-Hum, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Commença-t-il.

-Oui bien sur.

-Heu, et bien en faite… Mince ou est-elle ? Paniqua-t-il ne retrouvant plus la bague, il fouilla ses poches et soupira de soulagement quand il remit la main dessus. Ouf je ne l'ai pas perdue.

Kiyoko rit doucement, c'était tellement prévisible qu'il stresse, mais elle trouvait ça mignon quand même. Mais ne fit pas durer plus longtemps le calvaire de Chikara. Elle lui prit les deux mains.

-Oui, je le veux bien.

La petite troupe de nouveaux qui s'étaient bien intégrés au village, prirent chacun un jour de congé le lendemain du départ de l'expédition pour aller voir le vieux fou. Sauf Sugawara qui était encore en convalescence contre son grès et madame Hinata qui assumait seule pour la journée la gérance de l'auberge afin de libérer une journée à Kiyoko. Alors que la plupart les imaginait s'amusant à cache-cache avec Natsu dans l'auberge, ils en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les pattes. Surtout Kôshi qui avait été coincé dans une chambre pendant un bon bout de temps. Il veillèrent à ne pas s'approcher de la maison du vieux fou pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit. Mais la petite était curieuse à propos du vieil homme et Kôshi avait envie d'aller épier Daichi, alors peu à peu ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit.

-Kôshi, Natsu vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. La dernière fois ça a mal fini. Grogna Tobio secouant sa tête noire en piétinant la neige de ses longues pattes antérieures noires.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que même si c'était un ancien chasseur il était gentils sous ses airs grognon et qu'il donnait des bonbons. Raconta Natsu dont la fourrure orange avait des reflets doré.

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ont atteint la maison sans encombre. Renchérit Sugawara.

-C'est vrai il donne des bonbons ? Demanda Shôyô sautillant à côté de sa sœur avec un pelage tout aussi orange mais dont les reflets étaient comme un feu dansant.

-Peu importe que ce fût au passé, un chasseur reste un chasseur. Donc un danger pour nous. Contredit Tobio, pas du tout appâté par les sucreries.

-Je peux y aller vite fait jeter un coup d'œil. Se proposa le loup à la fourrure d'un blanc gris comparable à l'argent.

-Il vaudrait encore mieux que Shôyô y aille, c'est le plus rapide et tu n'es pas totalement remis. Signala avec justesse Kenma, seul lynx du groupe. Mais j'ai vu des traces d'un ours qui se dirigeait là-bas, la détente de Shôyô lui permettrait certes d'esquiver sans trop de problèmes en théorie, mais un seul coup suffirait à le tuer.

-Hors de question ! Aboya aussitôt le grand loup noir. On rentre direct pour trouver quelqu'un, mais je refuse qu'il court le moindre risque, et se séparer est ce qu'il a de plus dangereux.

Kôshi n'écoutait plus vraiment, s'il avait un ours et que Daichi tombait dessus. Non, il ne laisserait aucun mal lui arriver, il se fichait pas mal de l'aimer à sens unique, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre en contrepartie. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que l'autre soit heureux et en bonne santé. Il détala vers la maison du vieux fou, ignorant le tiraillement dans son épaule. Kenma qui l'avait vu partir se lança à sa suite invitant les autres à regagner le village, et de reprendre forme humaine pas trop proche non plus par sécurité pour leur secret.

Ukai jura en s'apercevant que leur proie les avait attiré vers le nord et pour revenir vers le village ensuite. Ils avaient du marcher des jours pour rien, mais cette fois-ci ils l'auraient. Cette pensée le fit sourire de cette façon qui lui donnait un peu un air de dragon. Il fallait être prudent, parce que l'ours en plus d'être plus grand et fort que ses congénères, était beaucoup plus intelligent aussi. Ou il avait une chance monstrueuse, dans les deux cas Keishin ne renoncerait pas. Cette bête tant convoitée par les chasseurs, il allait l'avoir, c'était une promesse qu'il c'était faite à lui-même.

-Oh ! Tiens il a du monde là-bas. Signala Tooru.

-Hum mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à une journée de marche ceux la ? Demanda Testurô à haute voix ce que tous demandait tout bas.

L'étonnement fut à son comble pour le blond quand il reconnu son grand-père parmi le groupe. Celui-ci le projeta avec force pardessus lui en souvenir du bon vieux temps et en guise de salutation. Mais ce fut encore plus surprenant pour les autres de découvrir ce lien de parenté, cela faisait bien seize ans que celui surnommé le vieux fou s'était enterré dans le coin.

-Il vaut mieux que vous alliez tous au village le temps qu'on abatte l'ours. Ordonna Le petit fils.

-Mais je dois d'abord finir de soigner Blanchette, on était sortis parce qu'il me manquait justement une plante pour le cataplasme. Protesta le médecin regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux du chasseur.

-Blanchette ? Demanda Hajime.

-C'est ma chèvre. Et ce n'est pas un petit nounours à deux sous qui va m'effrayer. J'en ai maté plus d'un dans le temps. Rétorqua le grand-père.

Alors qu'Oikawa explosait de rire à cause du nom donné à la chèvre, ils décidèrent de ce séparer en deux groupes. Les deux Ukai accompagné de Kuro'o, Daichi et Takeda retourneraient soigner la chèvre, pendant que Iwaizumi et Oikawa raccompagneraient les autres au village. Ainsi fait les groupes devaient être un peu près équilibré niveau force. Keishin aurait aimé pouvoir discuter immédiatement avec le médecin de ce qui s'était passer lors du solstice, mais ils n'étaient pas seul et il se retint donc. Mais il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent tout deux, qu'il puisse lui dire même si il avait agit sous l'influence de l'alcool comme lui, il ne regrettait rien. Il recommencerait même volontiers, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une chose à avouer tout de suite. Il profita de la marche pour regarder le médecin qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil dés leur arrivé au village. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de contempler plus que ça un ours dépassant les deux mètres les chargea.

Kageyama était stressé, contrairement au deux rouquins, il avait envie de rentrer le plus vite possible et il aurait aimé qu'ils le fassent tous les cinq. Mais bien sur Kôshi s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments, Kenma lui avait dit que c'était de l'amour. Sauf qu'à l'instant présent il n'en avait cure. Accélérant le pas en allongeant la foulé il se fit stopper par Shôyô qui lui signala que Natsu ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide. L'envie d'attraper le louveteau par la peau du cou pour le transporter se fit sentir, mais il craignait qu'elle soit trop grande pour supporter de se faire encore transporter ainsi. Il se retourna vers la petite à quelques mètres derrière lui qui c'était enfoncé dans un trou de neige et éprouvait quelques difficultés à en sortir.

Un sentiment glacial le pris quand il vit que non loin du louveteau dans le dos de Shôyô se tenaient les chasseurs. Iwaizumi s'était rapproché discrètement dague en main alors qu'Oikawa avait encoché une flèche. Il lâcha un grognement jappement alors qu'il bondissait vars ses compagnons de meute. Ce fut l'incroyable vitesse du rouquin qui lui permit d'éviter de se faire transpercer par la flèche qui ne fit que l'effleurer et d'attraper sa petite sœur avant la main humaine. Il les vit rouler boulet dans la neige mais sauta en direction du noiraud le croc prêt à déchiqueter. Tobio ne laisserait personne lui enlever les siens, et si il devait tuer ces deux la pour ça ils n'hésiterait pas un instant. Mais Iwaizumi esquiva tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc. Il vit du coin de l'œil Natsu s'enfuir de toute la vitesse que ces petites pattes lui permettait alors que son frère la protégeait d'Oikawa. Le reflet de la lumière sur le fer d'une lame attira son attention.

-Shôyô ! Hurla-t-il

Les événements avaient été si rapides qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tout suivre, il se souvint de Kenma courant à ses côtés et se calcant sur son allure, puis d'avoir trouver les traces olfactives mélangées de Daichi, Monsieur Takeda, un inconnu et de deux des chasseurs, Keishin et Testurô avec celle d'un ours plus récente. Quand ils les avaient rejoint tout devint flou, la seule chose qui perçut comme au ralenti ce fut Daichi qui poussa sur le côté un quelqu'un se prenant un coup de patte de l'ours. Il n'avait pas peur, cela allait bien au-delà du sentiment d'être terrifié. Immobile il regarda le corps humain voler sur quelques mètres pour s'écraser, une couleur rouge s'étendant sur la neige blanche. Qu'est-ce qui ce passa ensuite pendant cette minute ou il était figé, il n'en savait rien. Mais quand il se reprit Kenma était accroché au dos de la bête qui l'éjecta d'un mouvement d'épaule, son attention retombant sur celui qu'il avait attaqué il y a une minute à peine. Il ne fut jamais aussi rapide qu'à cet instant pour s'interposer entre le corps et la bête, lui grognant dessus. Une flèche perça l'œil de l'ours alors que le lynx lui resautait sur le dos essayant d'atteindre la colonne vertébrale au travers de l'épais cou. Kôshi sauta sur le poitrail en même temps qu'Ukai enfonçait une lame dans la gorge en pesant de tout son poids. Ce fut un miracle mais l'anormal bascula en arrière sa patte le heurtant, mais se griffe ne firent qu'égratigner son flanc. Il perçut Kenma qui revenait à la charge, alors que lui se détournait pour vérifier que Daichi était en vie. Il ignora Takeda qui effectuait les soins les plus urgents, il ignora la bataille derrière lui, il ignora le vieil homme qui dans une grimace de douleur s'approchait. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'était ce corps immobile dans la neige blanche, qui ce vidait peu à peu de son sang. Il eut un souffle d'espoir quand il le vit ouvrir faiblement les yeux, négligeant ce qu'il l'entourait il reprit dorme humaine et tomba à genoux près du corps de son ami.

-Daichi. Je t'en pris Daichi, vit. S'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs de sa main, cachant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre. Si tu savais combien tu m'es important. Je t'aime.

Sa voix sanglotait alors que les larmes coulaient librement jusqu'à la neige, si blanche si pure qui se teintait de carmin.

Quand ils avaient vu les loups, il avait hésité. Mais Oikawa lui non, il avait sorti son arc et designé le plus petit des loups orange d'un signe de tête.

-On te rattrape. Avait soufflé le brun à l'apprenti boucher.

Il hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement la demande de s'en occuper. Il sorti du fourreau qu'il portait toujours sur lui une loque dague légèrement recourbée. Ce n'était pas un couteau de chasse, ni très pratique pour dépecer, mais pour égorger c'était beaucoup mieux.

-P'tain il a une tête de violeur là. Remarqua Ryûnosuke avant de continuer sa route vers le village. Flippant.

Hajime ne put qu'acquiescer en son fond intérieur à cette remarque, il était vrai que quand Tooru souriait de cette manière ce n'était pas rassurant. Et quand on savait qu'il faisait toujours cette tête là pendant la chasse, le noiraud se demandait si lui n'avait pas de sérieux problème pour aimer un type pareil. Il approcha pas à pas, sans émettre le moindre son, du louveteau. Il gardait un œil attentif sur le second loup roux très proche de sa cible, bien qu'il savait qu'Oikawa le visait en priorité pour le couvrir. Il tentait la main pour attraper le jeune museau quand grognement tirant sur le jappement du plus grand des trois loups avertit les deux autres de sa présence. Il sentit la flèche passer juste à côté de sa tête alors qu'une fourrure rousse frôlait le bout de ses doigts. Son attention se porta vers le loup noir et il roula sur le côté en projetant son pied sur l'animal. Qui se releva, un rapide regard vers les membres de sa meute.

Iwaizumi sut avant même que le corps du loup noir ne bouge qu'il allait s'élancer sur Oikawa, avant même l'aboiement. Si l'animal sombre était plus rapide pour se déplacer, il utilisa sa dague pour le ralentir en la projetant de toute ses forces dessus. En même temps qu'il se mit à courir vers le brun. Il fallait qu'il y arrive avant lui. Mais l'animal ne se stoppa pas, ignorant la lame enfoncer dans son épaule, le choc ne lui fit que dévier sa course. Mais c'était suffisant, pour qu'Hajime atteigne Tooru avant. Il le poussa juste à temps, ce qui évita au loup plus roux qu'un renard un coup mortel, et à lui de se faire déchiqueter par les croc du loup noir. Il sentit l'os de son bras craquer sous la pression de la mâchoire et des griffes entailler ses côtes.

-Hajime !

Les crocs quittèrent son bras pour s'attaquer à son épaule, essayant au maximum de se rapprocher de son cou. Iwaizumi frappa de toutes ses forces restantes dans le ventre de l'animal qui le dominait avec son pied, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et le repoussa. Un bras l'encercla, le tirant vers un torse alors qu'un second se positionna devant lui, un couteau serré dans un poing légèrement tremblant. Il ne comprit la raison de ce tremblement que quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau salée s'écraser sur sa joue. Sa tête se faisait lourde et il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que Tooru allait tenter de les défendre. Sa dernière pensée fut une insulte envers son amant et un reproche, l'idiot aurait du en profiter pour s'enfuir.

L'ours avait été trop rapide, sa patte était déjà prête à s'abattre sur Ukai grand-père que ni lui ni Keishin n'avait eu le temps d'attraper une arme. Le seul suffisamment proche pour agir poussa à temps le vieil homme, mais se prit le coup de patte. Testurô lança la première chose qui lui vient sous la main en même temps que Daichi se faisait projeter. Attirant l'attention de la bête sur lui, si le noiraud était encore en vie, peut-être que le médecin pourrait faire quelque chose, mais pour ça il ne fallait absolument pas que l'ours ne lui reporte un autre coup, ça lui serait fatal. Il recula en récupérant son arc court et une flèche, alors que l'animal était déjà sur lui de nouveau une patte prête à s'abattre. Mais un lynx lui sauta dessus. Testurô crut halluciner quand il découvrit les yeux du félidé, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de Kenma. Il vit le bipède tenter vainement d'atteindre le félin avec ses pattes, avant de faire un mouvement sec et fort qui décrocha le gêneur. Mais son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé de Sawamura. Kuro'o ne put retenir un juron qui aurait fait rougir même un ivrogne et se reprit. Il arma et visa rapidement, il fallait un endroit sensible et qui gênerait l'animal, l'œil. Sa flèche partit au moment même qu'un loup à la fourrure d'argent s'interposait, défendant le blessé. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question sur l'étrangeté de la situation, abattre l'ours était une priorité. Il attrapa une corde qu'il fit passer autour du cou de la bête alors qu'une nouvelle fois le lynx lui sautait dessus. Il tira de toute ses forces, pour faire basculer l'ours en arrière, mais il ne réussit quand deux poids s'ajoutèrent. Le lynx se décrocha et évita de se faire écraser par la masse puis réattaque une nouvelle fois. Ukai avait déjà enfoncé un second couteau dans la gorge de l'animal et reculait en retirant le premier. Le félin recula aussi évitant de se faire éventrer. L'ours se releva avant de s'effondrer, il perdait trop de sang rapidement pour s'en sortir, et ce n'était pas la flèche qui se prit qui allait y aider. Il n'avait pas voulu en relâcher une deuxième, mais quand il avait vu le loup argenté se transformer en Kôshi, il l'avait laissé partir. Si Sugawara était capable de faire ça alors, le lynx.

-Kenma ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Kôshi s'était transformé devant eux alors forcément leur secret n'en était plus un. Mais que Kuro'o le reconnaisse sous sa forme animal restait surprenant. Ha moins que ce ne soit à cause de ses yeux. Il resta immobile laissant le chasseur s'approcher et s'accroupir devant lui. Il détourna le regard, il n'avait pas besoin de le fixer ainsi. Deux mains se glissèrent dans son pelage au niveau de son cou pour remonter sur les côtés de se tête. Ça aurait été plus agréable dans le sens inverse, là ça faisait juste une sensation bizarre.

-Kenma arrête de détourner le regard. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me donnait envie de te dévorer quand tu le faisait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Zoophile. Lâcha-t-il en reprenant forme humaine ce qui fit rigoler le plus grand.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu arêtes de fuir ?

Il haussa les épaules, il ne fuyait pas Testurô, mais il ne l'encourageait pas non plus c'est vrai. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'appréciait de toute façon, alors il resta là à essayer de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Et ce n'était pas facile de fixer longtemps quelqu'un pour lui. Le noiraud se releva toujours en tenant son visage, un sourire aux lèvres. Les autres avaient tendance à avoir peur, amis lui non, il savait que jamais le chasseur ne lui ferait de mal, même si il ce transformait en lynx.

-Doc Takeda !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix de Natsu qui chevauchait un loup assez petit mais roux, suivi de près par un autre bien plus haut sur pattes et tout noir qui portait Iwaizumi inconscient. Oikawa à son côté maintenait le corps sur l'animal tout en pleurant le nom de son partenaire.

Takeda souffla de soulagement, l'état de Daichi c'était enfin stabilisé. Se faire éventrer par un ours et survivre était un miracle. Il laissa Kôshi veiller sur le jeune homme pour se retourner vers son second patient, Hajime était dans un état moins inquiétant bien qu'il ait failli se vider de son sang, il devait être plus résistant sans doute. Et les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps montraient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il frôlait la mort. Tooru à son chevet intercalait phase de sommeil et d'éveil, ou il serrait la main en priant. Son comportement très émotif avait été surprenant par rapport à sa façon d'être habituel. Ittetsu espérait juste qu'il serait plus calme quand le blessé se réveillerait afin qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop. En regardant par la fenêtre il constata qu'il se faisait tard. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ceux qui étaient rentrés au village. Ça ferait un sacré choc aux habitants de découvrir la capacité de métamorphe et d'apprendre les penchants de certains. Mais il espérait que cela ce passerait bien. Il laissa échapper un bâillement en souriant au souvenir de leur départ. Kageyama s'était pris la tête avec les autres, ne voulant rien révéler du tout alors que Kenma en forme humaine grognait qu'il pouvait très bien marcher tout seul, mais Testurô n'avait démordu de son idée de le porter sur son dos pour le trajet, Natsu elle voyageait sur le dos de son frère qui avait garder sa forme lupin. Keishin était resté, il devait avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire avec son grand-père. Cela allait être difficile de l'éviter. Takeda ne regrettait pas ce qu'il c'était passé, même si tous deux avaient été saouls et qu'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se souvenir de tout grâce à des flash back. Il devait bien avouer que le chasseur l'attirait vraiment beaucoup, et peut-être pas que physiquement.

Ces idées devinrent un peu plus brouillées, mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui le gagnait à cause des deux nuits blanches précédentes. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever pour aller le porter sur un lit, il reconnut l'odeur de tabac de Keishin et dans un mouvement inconscient l'attrapa pour ne plus le lâcher avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Le chef du petit groupe de chasseurs essaya de se dépêtrer des bras du médecin sans le réveiller. Mais c'était plus difficile que prévu. Il abandonna l'idée et se coucha à côté de l'autre pour dormir lui aussi.

Ce que Keishin découvrit en se réveillant c'est qu'Ittetsu était vraiment adorable à moitié endormi et complètement à côté de la plaque ou juste trop nature vu que celui-ci l'embrassa. Il croisa le doigt pour que personne ne rentre dans la pièce à ce moment parce que là il n'allait pas laisser le docteur s'enfuir, oh que non, pas cette fois. Et s'il a une chose qui peut bien faire perdre tout contrôle à Keishin, ce fut la tête de Takeda gémissant de plaisir. Et honnêtement qui aurait pu se retenir en le voyant. Personne selon le chasseur.

Il avait mal et froid. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement mais tout était flou et lumineux, trop blanc. Quelque chose attira son attention, un loup avec des yeux marrons, c'était bizarre le loup se transforma en Kôshi. Il referma les yeux, c'était douloureux, tout était trop douloureux. Juste avant de reperdre conscience il entendit une voix lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il souffrait toujours et la sensation de froid était toujours là, mais il sentait de la chaleur sous lui. Sa joue reposait sur quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Comme une fourrure. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, du blanc et du gris. Ce qui le portait avait la couleur de l'argent. Il reperdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

Il reprit conscience plusieurs fois encore, mais c'était flou, et il ne saisissait rien de ce qui l'entourait, à part qu'il avait la vague impression de la présence chaleureuse de Kôshi à ses côtés.

Quand il se réveilla pour de bon Daichi se sentait lourd et avait une douleur au niveau de l'épaule à la hanche. Il voyait un plafond de bois et quelque chose reposait sur son bras, en tournant la tête il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kôshi endormi. Il était mignon en train de dormir.

-Hajime, fais ha. Fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme celle d'Oikawa.

Il avait vu juste et assista à une scène plutôt déroutante. Le lit à côté du sien était occupé par Iwaizumi qui se tenait assis, adossé contre le mur. Son torse nu était bandé un peu partout et la ou il pu voir la peau il distingua des cicatrices. Assis sur le bord Tooru tenait une assiette de soupe et donnait la becquer au plus petit.

-Arrêtes avec tes conneries, le poulpe. Grogna le chasseur blessé.

-Tu pourrais au moins me laisser prendre soin de toi Iwa-chan. Pleurnicha le brun. Déjà que tu vas avoir des cicatrices par ma faute.

Bien que le ton ce voulait léger et exagéré, le regard du chasseur montrait une réelle culpabilité et inquiétude.

-Pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai choisi de te sauver la vie en risquant la mienne, c'est mon choix point barre. En plus je suis vivant et les cicatrices ne t'ont jamais dérangé, ça t'amuse même d'habitude.

-Pas quand j'en suis l'origine.

Hajime décida de faire taire l'autre sa manière, c'est-à-dire l'attrapant par les cheveux pour l'embrasser. Daichi détourna le regard, il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène privée. Sugawara choisi ce moment pour s'agiter et se réveiller. L'apprenti vit la joie illuminer entièrement son visage et des larmes de bonheur couler. Il leva son bras quelque peu engourdi pour essuyer les pleurs.

-Daichi, je… je…

Kôshi n'arrivait pas exprimer au travers de mot ce qu'il ressentait, mais le noiraud lui sourit tendrement, ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'autre lui suffisait pour comprendre. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensait, mais il fut surpris quand l'argenté l'embrassa. C'était très rapide et très doux en même temps, aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume. Pourtant les joues rouges de l'autre l'empêchèrent de croire qu'il avait rêvé cet instant.

-Dé… désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je sais que tu as une fiancée et, Kôshi se mordit les lèvres ne savant comment continuer, il n'avait pas prévu son geste, cela avait juste été spontané. Je ne veux pas que tu me dé…

Daichi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il hésita, devait-il lui retourner son geste ou éclaircir certaine chose avant. Il décida de dissiper le malentendu d'abords.

-Je ne sais pas de quel fiancée tu parles, mais saches que je n'en ai aucune ni l'attention d'en avoir. C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi.

-Tu n'es pas fiancé à Kiyoko ? Demanda Kôshi qui avait du mal à croire qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir être avec l'autre.

-Non. Rigola le noiraud. C'est juste que comme on est amis d'enfance beaucoup imaginent des choses, et puis elle a déjà quelqu'un en tête. Hum qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il n'aimait pas voir l'autre tracasser, ni aussi hésitant.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé quand l'ours t'as blessé ?

-Hum, plus vraiment. J'ai cru voir un loup, tu sais celui dont je t'avais déjà parlé. Et puis toi aussi.

Le silence s'installa et il fallut quelques minutes avant que finalement l'argenté ne trouve la force de se transformer, il ne resta pas longtemps sous sa forme lupin, juste le temps que l'autre le voit. Il eut mal quand il vit Daichi blanchir et l'horreur s'installer dans ses yeux. La petite voix sournoise lui chuchota « Qu'est-ce que tu avais espéré, personne de sensé n'aimerait un monstre comme toi. »

-Je t'ai tiré dessus. Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli tu tuer.

-Hein ?! Non, non tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Daichi glissa sa main dans les cheveux argent de Sugawara et attira doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se rencontrent.

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime et je n'aimerais que toi. La seule chose qui me dégoûte c'est moi qui ai failli te tuer alors que sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de l'argenté ne lui avait jamais paru aussi radieux qu'à cet instant. Il répondit au baiser qu'il lui donna.

-Tu as douté avant de tirer et tu as pris soin de moi, alors ce n'est pas important. Moi aussi je t'aime Daichi.

* * *

Donc oui pour en revenir à l'ajout de chikara, ça a foutu un bordel monstre. à la base Daichi était un loup, suga devait finir avec kiyoko et Kenma n'était pas là. Mais même comme ça j'ai trouvé le moyen de ne pas mettre tout ce que je voulais, parce que oui même avec ce grand changement j'avais un peu reimaginer le passé des perso. Donc je le dis la en résumé mais Kenma sait fait sauvé la vie par monsieur nekomata qui est en fait le grand père de kuroo et ils étaient sensé découvrir plus tard. Oui aucun interêt vous me direz, mais voila juste pour info (je vous épargne le reste de ce que j'avais imaginé). Puis la maman de Natsu et Shoyo c'est aussi une louve mais son pelage est plus rouge qu'orange, par contre leur père était un humain normal.

J'ai en tête un autre UA en série de one-shoot, et bon daichi est reparti pour être forgeron, mais bon c'est tellement facile comme excuse pour faire tomber la chemise avec la chaleur héhé. Mais du coup Asahi sera boulanger cette fois (fin si je trouve avec qui le mettre), parce que franchement je le vois trop faire ce métier. Avec du kurodai du kagenata et du oiwa (comme si j'allais les oublier ces deux là). Puis j'aimerais bien mettre Bokuto en pirate, mais avec qui aucune idée. (Des idée ou proposition ? je dis pas non)

Un petit com ne serait pas de refus (même et surtout si vous avez des conseilles), vu la longueur j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Puis à la prochaine pour le bêtisier (deux semaine max normalement)


	2. Bêtisiers acte un

Je déteste être malade et en plus avoir deux notes dans la même semaine sans compter le travail à rendre pour bientôt. En fait je déteste juste être malade en semaine, voir tout cours.

Bon maintenant que j'ai fini de me plaindre, voila un bêtisiers ou plutôt les commentaire des personnage en dehors de la scène. Ouais j'ai découper le tout en cinq acte comme une pièce de théâtre parce que je n'ai pas pu le faire d'un seul morceau. Donc tout ce qui est en italique est hors plateau, et ça vole pas haut par moment.

* * *

Loin au nord _« Libéré, Délivré. Plus de princesse parfaite. Je suis là ! Comme je l'ai rêvé ! Perdu dans l'hiver» « Putain ferme ta gueule c'est pas le moment de chanter Bakawa ! »_, il y avait un petit village perdu dans les montagnes enneigées_ « Avec une bête qui effraie tout le monde libéré par la belle. Mais c'est qui la belle ? » « Bah en tout cas on sais qui c'est la bête » « Kageyama ne l'imite pas s'te plaît, Yahaba laisse Kyoutani tranquille. Repose ce costume de chien je te dit !»._ Les voyageurs qui y passaient étaient la plus part du temps des chasseurs _« Non Kuro'o il ne parle pas de prédateur sexuel, tu n'es pas concerné. » « Kenmaaa »_. La région était en effet connue pour ses nombreux loups, lynx et ours. Pour autant les villageois n'appréciaient pas toujours les chasseurs qui venaient y faire escale. La cause principale étant qu'un des pièges qu'ils avaient posé était à l'origine de la mort d'un des enfants du village _« Ushijima repose ce couteau ! Hinata n'est pas un gosse de primaire ! » « Daichi. » « Rien à faire et retourne faire le café pour les acteurs. » _. Depuis ce jour ils étaient méfiants vis-à-vis d'eux. Pourtant en ce jour là ce n'étaient pas des chasseurs qui débarquèrent mais de nouveaux habitants. _« Suga ne traîne pas les libéros pour les déguisé en sept nains, s'il te plait. Laisse Hinata de côté aussi. Putain Ushijima repose ce couteau je te dit ! »_

Acte un, scène un, prise une :

-Rah, j'ai hâte de rentrer et de faire un bon gueuleton. Cria Yû comme à son habitude, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Au fait tu vas profiter de l'hiver pour l'engrosser ou tu préfères attendre la saison de reproduction ?

La question fit se stopper Daichi qui regarda l'autre gardien de moutons en fronçant des sourcils. C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens s'attendaient à le voir épouser Kiyoko Shimizu sa voisine et amie d'enfance, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Yû. Mal à l'aise il se frotta la tête en se remettant à marcher. Kiyoko était une jolie fille, c'était même la plus jolie du village et beaucoup donnerait cher pour aussi bien s'entendre avec elle que lui. Ses parents tenaient l'auberge du village ce qui faisait d'elle un bon parti, car enfant unique elle hériterait de l'affaire. Cependant il n'arrivait à la voir comme autre chose qu'un membre de sa famille, une sœur en quelque sorte. Jusque là il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux racontars sur leur soit disant futur mariage, car ni lui ni elle n'envisageait que ça arriverait un jour. Sauf que si son ami s'y mettait aussi c'est qu'il avait bien plus que de simple suspicion, mais bel et bien de vrai espoir et croyance quand à ce futur fait.

-On est juste amis. Soupira-t-il. Même si nos parents aimeraient bien que ça prenne cette voix là je ne croit pas que ce sera le cas… Attend t'as dis quoi ?

* * *

Le retour des gardiens de troupeaux provoquait chaque année une fête. Elle se déroulait une fois tout le monde redescendu des pâturages, un moment joyeux ou tout les villageois se réunissaient pour s'encourager face à l'hiver qui arrivait. Et cette fois-ci ils arrivaient les derniers. Pourtant l'atmosphère était lourde et sombre. Les gens les saluèrent vaguement la mine triste. Plusieurs personnes donnèrent même leur condoléance à Daichi. Inquiet il confia le troupeau à Yû pour se précipiter dans la rue principal où se tenait la boutique avec leur maison. Un attroupement devant l'auberge qui se situait juste à côté lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas sa famille qui avait était frappé d'un malheur mais les Shimizu. Il réussit à se frayer un passage pour tomber sur une Kiyoko en pleurs.

-Daichi. C'est génial. Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ces bras. Maman est tombé dans l'escalier. Et… elle… elle est morte. J'ai enfin réussi à la tuée.

-… Que voulez vous répondre à tant d'honnêteté sérieusement ?

Acte un, scène trois prise une :

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis le tragique accident, l'enterrement avait eu lieu. Mais l'humeur morose du village restait _« Ha bon? Non parce que moi ça fait trois jours que je fais la fête non stop. » « Tanaka retourne découper la viande dans ta boucherie. ». _Kiyoko courageuse tentait de gérer seule l'auberge, mais peinait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions, soit elle se mariait pour avoir du soutien et garder le bâtiment, soit elle le vendait, mais devait quand même se marier pour pouvoir subsister. Bien sûr des villageois lui avaient proposé un travail pour qu'elle ait de quoi subvenir à ces besoins et qui ne soit pas trop difficile. Le problème étant que peu de personnes savaient tenir une auberge et Shimizu refusait que l'auberge ne tombe ou soit reconvertie. Alors elle ne pouvait pas la vendre, mais elle ne voulait pas se marier pour autant. _« Autrement dit, les villageois sont une bande d'incapable. » « J'avoue Ushijima-san, mais que voulez vous tout le monde ne sais pas aussi bien manier le coutelât que vous. »__ « D'ailleurs Yachi-san avait vous vu Hinata ? » « Ushijima pour la dernière fois pose ce couteau ! »_

-Au secours il veut _« me tuer !»_

-Hinata tu viens de foutre en l'air la scène, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas fuir ?

_« Kiyoko, on le menaçait de mort… »_

Acte un, scène trois, prise deux :

Quand à Daichi il redoublait d'efforts à son travail, y passant le plus clair de son temps, commençant tôt finissant très tard le soir. L'une des raisons étant qu'il voulait au maximum éviter les chuchotements des villageois. Tout le monde pensait qu'il aurait fait son offre pour soutenir la jeune fille, même ses parents y avaient fait allusion _« De manière tellement subtile en plus, non parce que dépêche toi de lui faire un gosse c'est tellement classe » « Je me passe de tes commentaire Oikawa » « Quoi ? Jaloux de mon sens de l'observation, Daichi-chan ? Et tu n'es pas sensé être sur le plateau?» «… merde. » _

Acte un, scène trois, prise trois :

Quand à Daichi il redoublait d'efforts à son travail, y passant le plus clair de son temps, commençant tôt finissant très tard le soir. L'une des raisons étant qu'il voulait au maximum éviter les chuchotements des villageois. Tout le monde pensait qu'il aurait fait son offre pour soutenir la jeune fille, même ses parents y avaient fait allusion. Ils étaient inquiet pour elle et pensaient sincèrement que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Seulement Daichi savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, tout deux finiraient malheureux surtout elle _« Pas que je craigne de m'ennuyer au lit, mais se faire prendre par derrière alors que je suis une fille non merci. »_.Depuis quelques temps déjà il c'était aperçu qu'aucune fille ne l'intéressait ou même ne l'attirait tout simplement. Comment être heureux avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de soi et qui en plus finirait sûrement par s'enticher d'un autre homme. Il ne voyait pas, mais n'osait pas le dire à ces parents. Il était vrai que dire que Chikara lui faisait plus d'effet que son amie d'enfance était embarrassant _« Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Nishinoya, Kuro'o ou Oikawa en effet. » « Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme dans votre voix Iwa-chan » « Pourquoi je suis cité moi ? » « J'ai juste fait une ou deux blague à ce propos, pas besoin de me le renvoyer à chaque fois. Hé Kenma ! Tu connais le dernière mode de drague d'un geek?… »_. Le seul à savoir son penchant était Asahi celui-ci ne le jugeait pas et le soutenait. Bien que grand et imposant d'apparence Asahi était quelqu'un de vraiment sensible voir même trop et de discret. Raison pour laquelle Daichi avait une confiance absolue en lui, il ne trahirait jamais un secret, sauf sous la torture peut-être _« Kunimi reste à ton poste d'éclairagiste. » « Mais on demande pas de torturer quelqu'un? Parce que je suis plutôt doué, n'est-ce pas Kindaichi ? » « Moniwa on a Kindaichi qui c'est évanouit face à ses souvenirs ! » « Je suis secouriste pas psy moi. »_. Mais bon qui irait torturer quelqu'un ? La réponse lui parvient assez rapidement, Yû _« Sauf que lui il ne le fait pas exprès » « Ça veut dire que toi tu le fait en toute connaissance de cause Suga ? » « Mais non je parlais de Kunimi, pas de moi. » « Mouais. On va dire que ça. »_.Toujours énergique et survolté il fallait le voir chasser pour savoir qu'il pouvait être silencieux. _« Ils parlent de chasse normal ou de chasse pour s'envoyer en l'air ? » « Au mon dieu même Nakashima a fini par tourner pervers. » « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça d'assister au réunion des capitaines. Entre les blagues salaces de Kuroo, les fantasmes d'Oikawa, Bokuto qui discute de la meilleure manière de se faire un plan à trois avec Ushijima de manière sérieuse, sans compter les autres… Aucun moyen de pas finir par penser sexe à tout vas.» _Et l'un des ses principaux passe-temps l'hiver était d'embêter Asahi, une vrai torture mentale, bien qu'amicale. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallut que trois jours à Yû pour faire partie de la confidence. Loin d'être dégoûté par Daichi ou vexé de ne pas avoir été au courant plus tôt il se contenta d'un immense sourire et d'un fabuleux « J'espère que je ne t'intéresse pas car Asahi est plus mon style tu vois. » Le pauvre Forgeron devint rouge pivoine à ces mots et frôla la crise cardiaque à même pas vingt et un ans.

-Et puis tu le verrait en redemander c'est le must.

-Yû respect ton texte, déjà qu'il y à les commentaire à l'arrière des autres…

-C'est le SAMU poussez vous !

-Moniwa… Asahi n'est pas inconscient, il n'a pas besoin de secours de plus tu ne peux intervenir quand dehors du plateau.

-Ça veut dire que l'on peut mourir sur scène ? Et excuse moi, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qui soi conscient là, je dirais en train de faire une crise cardiaque.

_« Techniquement oui, paragraphe six alinéa vingt-sept et c'est même pas en petit caractère, que quelque un ranime Asahi. Puisque la scène est foutue de toute façon. »_

-…

\- Heu moi je n'ai même pas lu la première page.

Acte un, scène quatre, prise une :

Ce jour là il faisait très chaud à la forge car elle tournait à plein régime. Takurô Oiwake le propriétaire et forgeron maître du village avait reçu une grosse commande urgente. La ferme des Ennoshita avait vu s'effondrer la grange. Et le froid commençait déjà à se faire sentir, bientôt la neige tomberait et la réparation serait impossible. Une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour la famille. Ils devaient donc refaire tous les outils de travail ainsi que tous les clous et montants nécessaires le plus rapidement possible. Très vite les trois hommes furent en nage et n'hésitèrent pas à enlever leur haut pour moins subir la chaleur infernal qui se dégageait des fourneaux. _« Ouah ces muscle qu'ils ont ces trois là ! » « Vous avez tout à fait raison manageuse de Fukurodani. » « Tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux Yachi. Qu'Aone les rejoigne et qu'ils nous fassent un strip-tease intégral. » « Je préférais Akaashi-san personnellement. » « Quel bonne idée ! »_ Une vraie aubaine pour les filles du village qui bizarrement passaient toutes par là aujourd'hui. Et pour Yû qui était venu dès qu'il avait fini de s'occuper des bêtes et qui put ainsi se rincer l'œil sur Asahi en toute tranquillité. Ce dernier sentait tellement de regards sur lui qu'un de plus ou un de moins ne faisait pas une grande différence. Il lui fallut toute la bonne volonté du monde pour ne pas laisser place à sa nervosité. _« Ho mon dieu, matez moi ces tablette de chocolat » « Punaise j'aimerais trop être à la place de Yû » « Les filles calmez vos ardeurs et retournez bosser » « Oikawa, la jalousie est un vilain défaut » « Hanamaki retourne baver sur Daichi et les deux autre avec la horde de fille. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, d'abord ! » « Mais oui on y crois tous. »_

-Hé Yû au lieu de te chauffer avec Azumane va porter ceci à la ferme. Et demande s'ils ont besoin de sexe-toi au passage. Ordonna Oiwake.

-Depuis quand on c'est reconverti ? Demanda Daichi.

-Chais pas j'avais juste envie de dire ça.

-…

Acte un, scène quatre, prise deux :

-Hé Yû au lieu de te chauffer sans rien faire va porter ceci à la ferme. Et demande s'ils ont besoin d'outils spécifiques à la reconstruction du bâtiment au passage. Ordonna Oiwake en plaçant une caisse remplie dans les bras du petit gardien.

Bien que ronchonnant Yû s'exécuta et partit en courant vers la ferme histoire de pouvoir revenir au plus vite.

-Daichi sert-moi la pince s't'plaît. Demanda Asahi en tendant une main le regard concentré sur le métal chauffé.

\- Je ne suis pas un crabe. Répondit le noiraud.

Daichi lui passa d'une main tout en continuant d'activer la souffleuse de l'autre.

_-Coupez !_

Acte un, scène quatre, prise trois :

Il ne prit pas la peine de renfiler son haut ne voulant pas perdre de temps et sortit torse nu dans la rue pour tomber face à face avec de parfaits inconnus. _« C'est plutôt son corps qui est parfait » « Fukatuchi… Concentre toi, parce que si même le réalisateur s'y met… » « Hum, oui désolé. Allez tout le monde bosse je ne veux entendre que les acteurs ! » « On peut juste pas regardez jusqu'à la fin de la scène ? » « S'il bous plaît. » « Heu bon ok, mais après vous retournez travaillez » « Yeah ! » _

Acte un, scène cinq, prise une :

Les voyageurs furent le sujet de toutes les conversations du village. Plusieurs personnes vinrent à la forge demander plus d'information ou en apporter. Oiwake envoya Yû récolter des informations quand celui-ci revint avec une nouvelle liste de commandes supplémentaires, histoire de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Le petit surdoué de la chasse à l'arc, râla pour la forme de se faire chasser de la forge avant de se précipiter cette fois-ci à l'auberge. Les étrangers avaient attisé sa curiosité, eux qui ne voyaient passer quasiment que des chasseurs et de temps en temps des marchants itinérants. Il les trouva à une table de l'auberge savourant une soupe chaude.

-Kiyoko ! Tu veux une fessé ? Proposa-t-il en débarquant dans la cuisine en criant.

Habituée elle ne réagit pas plus que de désigner un plateaux avec du pain et du fromages dessus, tout en s'activant à préparer le repas du soir, il y aura du monde ce soir car le dernier groupe de chasseurs présents ne partait que demain. Il le prit et sautillant rejoignit la grande salle où il servit les nouveaux venus.

_-le calme de Kiyoko m'impressionneras toujours._

_-Pourquoi ça tourne encore ?_

_-Le réalisateur vient de partir aux toilettes._

_-Iwaizumi, s'il te plaît._

_-Ok. COUPEZ !_

Acte un, scène six, prise une :

Le lendemain il décida de manger à l'auberge plutôt que chez lui espérant ainsi croiser celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille. Sur le chemin il croisa le médecin Ittetsu Takeda. Il avait pris la place de l'ancien docteur _« Pourquoi quand je regarde la fiche des personnages je vois comme détail pour l'ancien docteur : C'est pris pour une pie et c'est écraser en tentant de voler ?» « Bah tu sais, Matsukawa, il y pas mal de falaise dans le coin ça remplace l'immeuble de vingt étage. » « Je crois quand faite je ne préfère pas savoir. _» il a trois ans de cela et était encore très jeune pour un médecin, mais tout monde reconnaissait son incroyable talent pour ce qui était de soigner. _« Ils ont oubliez de dire qu'il était encore plus doué pour les fellations. » « Coach Ukai ! » « Quoi c'est vrai. » « Pourquoi plus la moitié des personnes ici sont des obsédé ? » « Tu veux dire que tu n'aime pas nos petite séance Iwa-chan ? » « Oikawa, la ferme. »_ Par contre en dehors il était plutôt maladroit, le preuve en étant qu'il se prit les pied dans un cailloux et chuta, Daichi le réceptionnant jute à temps. Une autre de ces particularités en plus de sa jeunesse, du fait qu'il était encore célibataire et de son incroyable capacité à tomber _« J'avoue un truc de dingue. Impossible à croire sans le voir. » « J'avoue, au début je pensais même que c'était Suga qui recommençait à apprendre à maudire. » «Yû, Yamaguchi c'est pas parce que vous êtes en pause que vous devez commentez, il a déjà suffisamment des autres idiot pour ça. » _était qu'Ittetsu avait une bibliothèque impressionnante. Pas seulement des ouvrages sur les plantes, les remèdes et la médecines, mais aussi des romans anciens comme assez récents, un vrai passionné de littérature. Il faisait office de bibliothécaire et de vétérinaire informel pour les villageois. Takeda s'excusa de sa maladresse légendaire et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

Daichi fut surpris de voir madame Hinata servir les clients avec l'aide de Sugawara pendant que Kiyoko était occupé dans la cuisine à l'arrière. Il s'installa avec le médecin au bar attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre commande. Il y avait foule aujourd'hui, beaucoup était venu pour voir les étrangers augmentant la charge de travail de la pauvre Kiyoko, heureusement aidé. Ce fut l'argenté qui leur annonça les plats du jour et prit leur commande en passant déposer un plateau d'assiette sales en cuisine.

-Il y a du ragoût de viande à la pomme de terre ou une soupe et des tranches de lard. Fit l'argenté d'un voix qui parut la plus douce du monde à Daichi.

-Je prendrais du ragoût, s'il vous plaît. Demanda le médecin, heureux que son plat préféré soit servi aujourd'hui.

-Je me contenterais de toi. Fit Daichi en souriant heureux de ce simple échange.

-Compris. Sourit Sugawara en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Avec ou sans dentelles ?

-Pour la première fois restons simple, sans. Répondit le noiraud.

_-Pour la dernière fois Ushijima repose ce couteau et laisse Hinata tranquille !_

-Daichi aurait donc un côté timide. Gloussa l'argenté.

-Hé bien, disons plutôt que je préfère prendre mon temps et faire monter petit à petit la température.

_-Coupez !_

Acte un, scène sept, prise unique :

Le village accepta très vite les nouveaux venus et chacun y trouva son compte.

_-C'est une des scène les plus ennuyeuse._

_-C'est juste que pour une fois personnes n'a de commentaire à rajouter dessus._

Il mit cela sur le compte de sa sensibilité, pas loin d'égaler celle d'Asahi. Cependant l'anecdote d'un Asahi pleurant devant un lapin qu'il était censé égorger, pendant qu'un Yû bondissant l'encourageait arriva quand même à ramener une ambiance un peu plus joyeuse.

_-Et dire que j'ai du égorger le pauvre lapin._

_-Pleure pas Takeru._

_-Mais il n'a même pas pleurer, il c'est juste évanouit._

_-Ouais et c'est moi qui a du nettoyer le sang._

_-Pleure pas Tsukishima._

_-Kenma faut franchement que tu arrêtes de regarder le film de final Fantasy sept et d'adapter les répliques._

Depuis Daichi faisait attention à ne jamais mentionner ces exploits de chasseur devant l'argenté, alors qu'il en était fier. La grange avait été reconstruite dans des temps record. Mais l'une des filles de la couturière du coin se foula le poignet. Et une petite meute de loup fut aperçue plusieurs fois non loin du village, ainsi qu'un lynx.

_-Bokuto je te promets que si jamais tu ouvres cette cage, je ne te ferrais plus jamais la moindre passe._

_-Mais Akaashi tu n'es pas curieux de savoir si on peut lui apprendre à jouer au volley._

_-C'est un lynx, Bokuto-san. Un vrai lynx, et bien vivant._

_-Mais heu._

Acte un, scène huit, prise unique :

La neige s'était installée définitivement pour l'hiver quand une nouvelle troupe de chasseurs arriva au village. C'était une petite troupe qui n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Seulement composé de quatre membres, ils en imposaient quand même. Le chef du groupe un certain Keishin Ukai, possédait un sang froid exemplaire et un sourire carnassier quand il parlait de chasse qui en fit frissonner plus d'un, ses cheveux blonds en pics étant retenus par un fin serre-tête. Avec lui trois autres chasseurs, assez jeunes, dans les vingt et un ans. Le plus grand de tout le groupe avait des yeux de chat comme Kenma mais dont la couleur était légèrement plus foncée. Sa coupe de cheveux était aussi surprenante que celle du chef, ses cheveux noirs partait en épis et laissait dégagé l'un des côtés de son visage et retombait sur l'autre cachant partiellement son œil. Un sourire assez flippant, mais pourtant naturel, lui donnait un air de prédateur, il répondait au nom de Testurô Kuro'o, son caractère semblait aussi s'y accorder. L'autre chasseur dépassant les uns mètre quatre-vingt était complètement différent. Tooru Oikawa brun et très séduisant au vus des réactions féminines, était plus du genre charmeur, bien qu'il avait une tête de violeur selon Yû. Le dernier légèrement plus grand que le chef paraissait de prime abord le plus normal, mais il s'énervait assez vite contre Tooru et le frappait même de temps en temps. Hajime Iwaizumi avait le sang chaud et ses court cheveux noirs n'était pas plus disciplinés que ceux de Kuro'o, mais il les avait plus courts que ce dernier. Les quatre chasseurs ne se froissèrent pas de l'accueil froid qui leur fut servi, et s'appliquèrent à repérer dans un premier temps les déplacements des loups du coin en particulier la petite meute, bien que ce n'était pas la raison de leur venu.

_-Coupez ! Et c'est dans la boite. Deux semaine de vacances pour tout le monde !_

_-Yeah…_

_-Et vous avez le droit de récupérer ce qui vous a été confisqué._

_-Yeah !_

* * *

J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée pour la fin, voila pourquoi ils se tenaient tranquille. Donc à la prochaine pour la suite.


	3. Bêtisiers acte deux et trois

Acte deux scène un prise une :

Kiyoko, admirait le soin que Chikara mettait dans chacune des ses actions. Cela lui donnait l'air un peu endormi par moment vu qu'il prenait le temps, mais elle trouvait à ceci un petit côté mignon._« Personne ne ce doute que c'est parce qu'il se drogue ? » « Oikawa, c'est pas parce qu'elle t'a foutu un vent que tu dois te venger sur Chikara. »_ Il versa chaque plante dans un sachet spécifique avant d'inscrire les propriétés dessus.

-Tiens, c'est prêt. Dit-il en tendant un paquet soigneusement emballé. C'est de la pure.

-Merci. Elle hésita puis voulant prolonger l'instant un peu plus. Ça te dis de la fumer avec moi ?

_-Vous n'êtes pas obligez de suivre les commentaire de l'autre abruti._

_-Hé ! Il n'y à qu'Iwa-chan qui à le droit de m'insulter._

_-M'en fous je suis le producteur._

_-C'est pas un peu maso de ta part, non parce que dire que qu'il a que lui qui a le droit ça revient à dire que tu aimes ça._

_-Makki !_

Acte deux, scène deux, prise une :

Daichi marchait derrière son père l'arc à la main. Ils avaient vu des empreintes de loup un peu plus loin et il s'inquiétait qu'elles se trouvaient si près du village. Il faudrait le signaler aux éleveurs. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention, il encocha et banda l'arc par reflex avant de se figer. Un somptueux loup à la fourrure argenté le dévisageait de deux grand yeux bruns qui lui paressaient étrangement familiers. Il hésita à lâcher la flèche alors même qu'il pouvait atteindre le cou de l'animal d'où il se tenait.

-Daichi !

L'injection de son père le fit sursauter tout comme le loup et la flèche partit. Elle se planta non pas dans le cou de l'animal, mais dans son épaule lui arrachant un jappement de douleur. Boîtant il fuit alors que Daichi encochait un nouvelle flèche qui n'atteignit pas sa cible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Qu'il nous saute dessus ? Le réprimanda son père.

-Désolé. J'ai oublier mes lentilles j'étais pas sûr si c'était un loup ou un lapin.

-Mhh, c'est vrai que t'es myope, j'avais oublier. Tsukishima tu lui prêtes tes lunettes j'ai pas envie de me prendre une flèche pour la deuxième prise.

_-Bien sur comme ça je ne pourrais pas ajustez la lumière._

Acte deux, scène deux, prise deux :

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention, il encocha et banda l'arc par reflex avant de se figer. Un somptueux loup à la fourrure argenté le dévisageait de deux grand yeux bruns qui lui paressaient étrangement familiers. Il hésita à lâcher la flèche alors même qu'il pouvait atteindre le cou de l'animal d'où il se tenait.

Un jappement étranglé retenti.

-Moniwa ! Ramène toi, il est en train de mourir.

_-Nope j'ai pas le droit._

_-La scène est foutu, vas-y avant que Sugawara nous claque entre les doigts._

-Désolé Suga, je te promet que je l'ai pas relâché volontairement, juste j'ai oublier d'ajuster à ton épaule.

Acte deux, scène trois, prise une :

Tobio avait fini plus tôt son travail du matin et en avait profité pour rentrer plus tôt à l'auberge. Où il y retrouva Shôyô qui essuyait les tables et Natsu qui balayait le sol, tout deux avaient un grand sourire lumineux et riaient aux éclats. Il leur donna un coup de main et alors que Natsu rejoignait sa mère à la cuisine, Shôyô et lui montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Kôshi et Kenma en partageant une alors que les deux femmes du groupe en occupait une troisième.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu fais encore plus peur que d'habitude. Remarqua le plus petit des deux en s'asseyant sur un des lits.

-Un chien m'a mordu, puis je me suis fais poursuivre par une oie et un lapin à tenter de me bouffer le doigt. Sinon tout vas bien, Bokuto a juste décider de monter une ferme sur le lieu du tournage.

-Déjà qu'il a failli relâché un lynx. Tu vas morfler.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute. Pourquoi ils m'aiment pas. Pleurnicha le noiraud.

Acte deux, scène quatre, prise une :

Quand Daichi appris la disparition de l'argenté il sentit son ventre se tordre. _« Hé bien Moniwa tu ne va pas le soigné? » « Kuroo arrêtes avec tes sous-entendu et tes clin d'œil. » « Non, de un j'ai pas envie que ma paye baisse de deux j'ai pas envie de me faire maudire par Suga. Et de trois on m'a suffisamment fait la moral pendant l'acte un pour avoir voulu sauver Asahi, alors merci bien mais non je ne mettrais pas un pied sur ce plateau tant que personne n'a pas dit Coupez! » « Et voila maintenant il est de mauvaise humeur, bien joué Kuroo. Kyoutani lâche Yahaba et ne le traîne pas dans les toilette, elle ne sont pas insonorisé. » « Comment tu le sais Sakunami ? » « Terushima… »_ Il avait été un peu inquiet et triste de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée, mais ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent était bien plus fort. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. _« Suga range ton matériel de magie noire il ne vas pas se suicider. » _Il participa à la battue, cherchant frénétiquement son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire et son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette idée. _« Moniwa ! » Sbam « Ouah je savais pas qu'il pouvait être violent. » « Dit-il en souriant et matant. Le prix du maso insoupçonné va à Terushima. » _Il redoubla d'efforts, forçant sa voix à émettre plus fort, attentif au moindre bruit. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que la forêt ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Se faisant prudent, car…

-Ouah !

Sbam.

-Ouille, ça fait mal.

_-Coupez ! Tu peux y allez Moniwa. Quelqu'un a vu le réalisateur?_

_-Futakuchi ? Il est parti il y a trois minutes. Il parlait d'étrangler un certain sempai pour sa blague de café avec du lait et des bonbon au coca dedans._

-J'ai mal.

_-Moniwa ?_

_-Pas question que je marche sur du verglas pour ma cesser la jambe vu le prix que je suis payer, c'est même plus de la sous-traitance là._

_-Ok, ok je te remet ton salaire du début maintenant si tu veux bien allez le secourir avant qu'il nous claque entre les mains._

Acte deux, scène quatre, prise deux :

Quand Daichi appris la disparition de l'argenté il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il avait été un peu inquiet et triste de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée, mais ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent était bien plus fort. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il participa à la battue, cherchant frénétiquement son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire et son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette idée. Il redoubla d'efforts, forçant sa voix à émettre plus fort, attentif au moindre bruit. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que la forêt ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Se faisant prudent, car approchant d'une zone avec de nombreuses crevasses et précipices, il espéra que Sugawara ne s'était pas fait prendre au piège. L'hiver avec la neige cachaient très bien les trous déjà bien difficiles à voir en temps normal pour certains d'entre eux.

Une chevelure en feu attira son attention.

-Qui c'est qui à donnez des allumettes à Ushijima ?

-Je brûle !

_-Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait, moi._

_-Je confirma c'est pas Terushima, je le surveillais._

_-on boulot Makki. Par contre pourquoi fait-il autant parler de lui dans cet scène._

_-C'est pas e moment d'être jaloux Bakawa. Merde maintenant c'est le producteur qui c'est tiré._

_-Quelqu'un a un extincteur ?_

-Nishinoya ne donne plus jamais d'allumette à Ushijima et… REPOSE CE COUTEAU ET LAISSE HINATA TRANQUILLE.

-Merci Yachi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

Acte deux, scène quatre prise, trois :

L'apprenti forgeron retourna dans la chambre du blessé et le découvrit endormi. Très pâle, il avait néanmoins meilleure mine qu'avant et ne semblait plus souffrir le martyr. Son souffle était régulier et paisible. Soulagé Daichi s'assit sur le bord du lit du malade vérifiant sa fièvre.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Kôshi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnement tendre en caressant la joue de l'argenté.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns, surprenant le noiraud, souriant tristement.

-Désolé Daichi, mais tu peux dégager tu m'écrase la main là.

-Oups désolé.

Acte deux, scène quatre, prise quatre :

L'apprenti forgeron retourna dans la chambre du blessé et le découvrit endormi. Très pâle, il avait néanmoins meilleure mine qu'avant et ne semblait plus souffrir le martyr. _« Kunimi on peut savoir pourquoi tu sort tes objets de torture ? » « Iwa-chan, laisse le un peu tranquille, il faut laisser grandir ses enfants. Non désolé j'ai rien dit ne me frappe pas ! »_ Son souffle était régulier et paisible. Soulagé Daichi s'assit sur le bord du lit du malade vérifiant sa fièvre.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Kôshi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnement tendre en caressant la joue de l'argenté.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns, surprenant le noiraud, souriant tristement.

-Désolé Daichi.

Il se rendormit laissant son ami troublé et perdu dans une tornade de sentiments. Celui-ci sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir en même temps que le soulagement, mais une sorte de malaise était présente, accompagné de culpabilité. _« On peut pas sauter les sentiment et finir la scène ? » « Non, bon ce serait bien que Futakuchi et Kai revienne. Quelqu'un a vu Bokuto ? » « Akaashi s'il te plait fait en sorte que Bokuto ne fasse pas foiré la scène c'est déjà la quatrième prise. »_ Son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

-Heu, si vous cherchez Bokuto je le vois. Par contre si vous pouvez l'aidez à attrapez cet araignée.

-Une araignée ou ça. Et pourquoi Bokuto est accroché au plafond… Oh punaise, c'est quoi ce truc !

-Suga…

-Putain de merde, c'est quoi cette chose ! Ne la laissez _« pas s'approcher de moi. »_

_-Bokuto-san veuillez ne plus laisser sortir Mimi sur le plateau dorénavant._

-Mimi ?

-C'est mon araignée elle est mignonne, non ? Dit Akaashi, tu ne la trouves pas mignonne toi ?

_\- Si Bokuto-san, maintenant si vous pouviez la ramenez dans son bocal que Sugawara-san puisse revenir sur le plateau._

_-Et c'est parti pour une cinquième prise, rassurez moi au moins c'est la scène la plus longue hein ?_

_-… Tiens Futakuchi est de retour._

_-Ne désespère pas Iwa. Si tu veux on peux allez chez moi, de toute façon on n'apparaît pas avant l'acte trois et il reste deux scène._

_-Je pars quelque minute et voilà que c'est le bazard. Ou est le producteur?_

_-En train de se saouler pour oublier son désespoir._

_-Et dire qu'on est même pas à la moitié…_

Acte deux, scène quatre, prise quatre :

Quand Kiyoko arriva pour prendre la relève, elle retrouva Daichi endormi tenant la main de Kôshi. Elle prit une couverture qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de son ami d'enfance attendrie du spectacle qu'elle voyait.

-Merci Kôshi, merci d'être la pour Daichi. Murmura-t-elle sans les réveillés.

_-Et coupez ! C'est bon cette fois c'est dans la boite, scène suivante !_

-Enfin, j'en avais marre de la refaire et de courir partout. On dirais pas mais il pèse son poids Suga.

-Te plains pas c'est pas toi qui a du tomber dans une pente plusieurs fois.

_-Heu… Hinata, tu étais seulement dire que tu étais tombé, pas le faire pour de vrai…_

-… USHIJIMA ! Je sais que c'est toi qui à raconter n'importe quoi à Hinata !

Acte deux, scène cinq, prise une :

-Une flèche ? Demanda un villageois.

_-Quelqu'un a vu mon arc ? Je dois jouer dans robin des bois dans trente minute et je ne le retrouva pas._

-Oui, c'est-ce que je crois. Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr cependant avec l'état de intérieur de la plaie. Il a réussi à la retirer seul, mais il s'y est très mal pris, ce qui a aggravé sa blessure. Sans compter l'infection et le froid, c'est un miracle qu'il est tenu jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Raconta Takeda.

_-Et voila on a finit par ce faire trahir…_

_-J'arrive pas à croire qu'en plus se soit par Kindaichi, lui qui était si gentil._

-Et vous pensez que c'est nous qui lui avons tiré dessus sans faire exprès. Conclut Ukai.

_-J'avoue, si ça avais été Terushima ou Nishinoya ok, vu comment ils sont frivole._

_-Ou Oikawa._

_-Hé ! Ne me mettez pas dans le même lot que ces deux simplets !_

_-Mais Kindaichi…_

-Non ! Protesta vivement le médecin. Je n'oserais pas. Et vous l'aurez ramené si ça avait été le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

_-Matsukawa, Hanamaki arrêtez de pleurer, il va continuez à vous faire du café, Inuoka ne t'y met pas aussi par pitié._

-Évidemment. On est retourné là ou le petiot l'avait trouvé et on a fouillé toute la zone. On a bel et bien trouvé une flèche, mais c'est pas une des nôtres, ça c'est sur. Nous on colore en bleu le bout des plumes pour les reconnaître des autres groupes de chasse. Celle-ci ce n'est pas le cas, regardez. Dit le chasseur en tendant une flèche brisée et recouverte de sang. _« Question purement rhétorique, comment ils font pour voir si le bout est bleu si elle est recouverte de sang ? » « Que veux tu c'est la magie des histoire produite par Kai. » « Fukunaga je t'ai entendu. » « Depuis quand le producteur est de retour ? »_

Kenma qui écoutait la discussion depuis le début observa de loin la flèche. Elle lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il mit un petit bout de temps avant de se rappeler, elle faisait partie de celle que Daichi avait emporté lors de sa sortie hier matin. Pile au moment ou Kôshi était parti se promener. Par chance personne ne sembla reconnaître la flèche ni même faire le lien entre les temporalités. Il faudrait qu'ils soient plus prudents à l'avenir, cette fois ci Kôshi avait survécu et personne n'avait deviné leur secret, mais si jamais il était découvert, alors ils devraient fuir à nouveaux. Lui ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il ne s'était pas lié avec qui que ce soit en particulier. Mais Sugawara lui portait un intérêt plus qu'amical à Sawamura. Sans compter que les autres se plaisaient ici. Lui aussi, enfin pas plus que dans tous les autres endroits ou ils étaient passés. Peut-être se plairait-il plus ici, si il se liait d'amitié avec les villageois, mais sa réserve naturelle décourageait les gens. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour leur parler. Comme pour le détromper de ses pensées Kuro'o passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

-Et bien alors Kenma tu es drôlement silencieux.

Il n'y avait que lui pour persévérer, « _Et pas que dans le bon sens. » « J'avoue, Kenma à bien du courage pour l'avoir supporter pendant si longtemps. Par contre Nakashima, il faudra que tu trouve Moniwa et lui dise de venir au réunion de capitaine, même si Futakuchi a pris le relève » « Pas envie de savoir s'il a finalement céder à ses avances, dit lui toi-même. » « Hein ? Les avances de qui ? »_

-Quoi Moniwa est casé ?

_-Coupez ! Kuroo concentre toi sur ton texte pas sur ce qu'ils disent à côté._

Acte deux, scène cinq, prise deux :

Kozume ne savait pas trop que penser de ce type. Moqueur et un peu effrayant, il était néanmoins gentil, mais c'était surtout les regards qu'il lui lançaient qui le mettait mal à l'aise. _« Non sérieusement, hormis Daichi, tous les capitaine sont soit pervers soit débile? » « Moniwa n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. » « Il n'est plus capitaine et Futakuchi est juste… Futakuchi on va dire. » « Je me sens mal pour le réalisateur. » « Ushijima aussi n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. » « Sauf qu'il faut vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigné lui. »_ Des fois il avait l'impression que l'autre allait le dévorer. Ce qui était assez ironique vu que l'inverse était nettement plus réalisable. Il lui suffisait de se prendre sa forme animale pour ce faire.

-Tu sais que quand tu détourne le regard comme ça c'est très, mais vraiment très alléchant. Chuchota le plus grand contre son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas du poisson grillé.

-Kenmaaaaa on va devoir le refaire en entendant leur commentaire en plus.

-M'en fiche je n'ai pas eu ma pause jeu vidéo.

-…

_-Ces bon j'ai comprit pause d'une heure pour tout le monde. Akaashi tu peux rendre ces consols à Kenma._

_-Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui les reprend, Futakuchi-san._

Acte deux, scène six, prise une :

Resserrant sa prise, Kuro'o continua son petit manège jusqu'à faire rougir le plus petit, un fois ceci fait il s'en alla prendre l'air satisfait de lui-même. Embêté le blondinet le mettait toujours de bonne humeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les réactions de l'autre étaient particulièrement mignonnes et lui donnait envie de le croquer. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le séduire pour de bon plutôt que de se contenter de le taquiner, mais il avait tout son temps. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas trouvé de piste sur l'animal qu'ils chassaient, il était dans la région mais les terres étant vaste il fallait trouver une piste. Le lendemain ils partiraient pour vérifier le nord ouest et Kuro'o était impatient, traquer et abattre une proie était ce qu'il existait de meilleur dans la vie et plus la cible était difficile et dangereuse plus ça l'excitait. _« C'est normal que personne n'ai fait de remarque salace depuis le début de la scène ? Pas que je me plaigne mais d'habitude… » «Kuroo est sur scène, Oikawa a traîner Iwaizumi chez lui, Futakuchi fais son boulot de réalisateur correctement, Nishinoya poursuit Azumane, Terushima c'est fait enfermé dans le placard à ballet par Yaku et Moniwa, Hanamaki et Matsukawa ont pris leur pause et les manageuses se font une réunion de fan girlisme dans le café d'à côté. Et les autres ne… » « Suga s'il te plait repose se costume de chat. » « Allez Daichi je suis sur qu'il va t'aller. » _ Il ne connaissait rien d'aussi bon, ou peut-être de voir Kenma gémir de plaisir grâce à lui pourrait égaler cette sensation. Testurô envisagea pour la première fois de sa vie d'être avec quelqu'un, pas juste s'amuser, mais bel et bien vivre avec une personne pour ce qu'elle était et en ressentant des choses pour elle. Et cette personne semblait être le petit observateur. En tout cas c'est-ce qu'il pressentait. Et puis comme ça cet emmerdeur d'Oikawa arrêterait de le railler sur son célibat. Quelle ironie un des plus grand coureur de jupon et d'aventure éphémère qui vantait les mérites d'un couple. Enfin par le passé, car depuis qu'il était avec Iwaizumi, Kuro'o ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois aller voir ailleurs. Et son caractère sans était quelque peu améliorée, bien qu'il restait un chieur dans l'âme, mais difficile pour lui de critiquer ce point il en était un aussi. En passant devant la forge il y vit Daichi travailler, ce qui lui donna envie d'aller l'importuner, pas parce qu'il l'aimait bien comme Kenma, non juste lui en faire baver parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'apprenti était tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, même Oikawa était préférable pour compagnie, c'était dire. _« Non Kageyama tu ne rêve pas, c'est bien les bon script. » « Mais comment peut-on préféré Oikawa à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire c'est le pire. » « Venant de toi ça fait mal. » « Sûrement un truc de roi. » « Tsukishima, Kunimi ne le cherchait pas s'il vous plaît .»_ Et l'antipathie était partagée, sauf que l'autre faisait tout pour l'éviter alors que lui faisait tout pour le faire chier, chacun sa façon de faire après tout. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais la voix de Kozume l'en empêcha.

-Testurô, je peux te poser une question ?

Il se retourna pour voir son divertissement quelque peu essoufflé d'avoir couru pour le rattraper, pas très effort physique celui là.

-J'ai droit à quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-il joueur. Un baisé ? Ou un peu plus ? Finit-il en murmurant contre l'oreille du plus petit.

_-Kya !_

_-J'arrive pas à le croire et on a failli louper ça !_

_-Au mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?_

-Depuis quand vous donnez dans le yaoi vous ?

_-Depuis que ça double l'affichage de mec canons sans rien._

-Intéressant. Si vous manquez de personnes pour le faire appelez moi.

-Kuroo ce n'est pas le moment. Et personne ne voudra de toi.

-Mais Kenmaaaa…

_\- Il serait parfait pour un trio, non ?_

_-Oh oui imaginez tout ces muscles._

_-Futakuchi ne te laisse pas contaminez par les filles._

_-Ha heu désolé. Coupez !_

Acte deux, scène six, prise deux :

-C'est juste une question, pas une demande en mariage. Finit par ronchonner Kenma, choisissant la plus mauvaise expression possible quand on avait Kuro'o en face de soi.

\- Dans ce cas j'aurais dit oui tout de suite. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sur la plaisanterie, bien que ses yeux montraient que ce n'était pas totalement le cas. J'ai le droit à ma lune de miel maintenant ou il faut que je te soudoie avec le dernier monster hunter.

-Le jeu d'abords, ensuite j'accepterais de me faire traîner à une de tes stupides sorties.

-Et bien je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal.

Acte trois, scène un, prise une :

-Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Tu es le seul pour moi. Chuchota d'une voix implorante le plus grand à son oreille. Je veux un câlin.

Bah, voilà on y était.

-Si tu voulais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de me traîner ici, je préfère largement la chambre de l'auberge que tous les coins sombres que tu pourrais me proposer. Rétorqua Iwaizumi, décidant de faire languir l'autre histoire de se venger un peu.

-Vraiment ? La dernière fois si je me rappelle c'est toi qui ma traîner dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit.

_-Votre vie sexuelle n'intéresse personne !_

_-Vu le nombres d'évanouissement et de saignement de nez, je crois que si._

_-Prévois un stage de déyaoitisation sinon on va jamais pouvoir finir. Surtout vu la fin._

_-Tu pouvais rajouter ce commentaire plus bas. Les revoilà dans les vapes. C'était bien la peine que je m'en occupe._

_-Désolé Moniwa._

Acte trois, scène un, prise deux :

-Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Tu es le seul pour moi. Chuchota d'une voix implorante le plus grand à son oreille. Je veux un catin.

-Pardon ?!

-Heu non, non. Héhé ma langue à fourché je ne voulait pas… Non stop Iwa, non pitié.

_-Moniwa prépare les soins !_

_-Et dire que c'est une scène sans risque à la base…_

Acte trois, scène un, prise trois :

-T'es un vrai fouinard ma parole.

-Ça s'appelle récolter des informations mon cher. Rétorqua-t-il.

_-Kenma repose cette Poké ball._

_-Mais il y a un fouinar je veux le capturer._

_-…_

-Hé je ne suis pas un pokémon.

Acte trois, scène trois, prise une :

Kageyama était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la neige qui tombait dehors dans la rue, le soir, le rendait nostalgique. Tout doucement sa vie d'avant lui revint en mémoire, sa vie avant qu'il ne les rencontre eux ces semblables et surtout lui ce petit bout de soleil. _« Ushijima repose ce seau d'eau glacé ! » « Mais … » « Pas de mais. Tiens j'ai l'impression que ça fait des plomb que je n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui cirer dessus. » « Donc Daichi tu aime crier sur Ushijima ? Ou qu'il tente de faire trépasser Hinata ? » « Hein ? Non pas du tout juste que j'avais prit l'habitude depuis le temps. »_

Une fois de plus les autres jeunes du village l'avaient choisi pour cible. _« Iwa ou est le pop-corn ? » « Pourquoi tu en veux ? Tu n'es pas au cinéma. » « Oh non, c'est beaucoup mieux. »_ C'était ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère dans des conditions étranges, le village entier médisait sur son compte et celui de son père, qui s'était renfermé encore plus qu'avant. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais adressé un mot gentil à son fils, maintenant il le regardait avec haine. _« Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, enfin quelqu'un qui … Aie ! Iwa-chan pourquoi tu m'as frappé. » « Tais-toi. »_ Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Rien, Tobio ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, juste se taire et subir les moqueries des autres et leur colère. Pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour aider le village, il mettait toute son intelligence à mettre en place des plans contre les bandits du coin et pour sculpter le bois. _« Pff comme si il en était capable. Non Iwa-chan repose ce ballon, promis je vais me taire et profiter en silence. » « Y a intérêt oui. »_ Des plans qui fonctionnaient qui plus est, des sculptures magnifiques. _« Quand on a un drôle de goût, peut-être oui. » « Kunimi, prépare toi à aller devant les caméras au lieu de commenter. Et vas chercher Kindaichi au passage. »_ Mais tout le monde s'en fichait éperdument et personne ne le remerciait pour son aide. Pourtant c'était grâce à lui si le village n'avait pas encore succombé aux bandits qui attaquaient sans cesse. Le pire c'est qu'il peinait de plus en plus à se faire écouter pour la défense du village.

-Hé bien alors le génie nous fait l'honneur de sa visite. Commença un premier jeune.

_-Kunimi soit un peu plus vivant !_

-Pff, il ne sait même pas faire une addition. Pouffa une fille non loin.

_-Yachi joue étonnamment bien son rôle, j'aurais penser qu'elle aurait trembler de peur._

_-Oh ça c'est parce que Suga la hypnotisé._

On ne pouvait pas être doué dans tous les domaines, alors même si en tant que stratège, sculpteur il était un véritable génie, il avait quelques lacunes comme être capable de tenir des comptes, ou être sociable. Non il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les autres, il était toujours trop froid ou cassant. _« Bah on parle de Kageyama là. » « Bien dit Chibi-chan. Il ne sait même pas sourire » « Si mais c'est flippant. Il devrait travaillé dans les maison fantômes avec son sourire tient. » « Oikawa, Hinata la ferme, vous déconcentré Kindaichi alors que ça va être sa réplique. » « Si maternel Iwa-cha… Aie ! »_

-Attention il faut se prosterner devant sa majesté le roi. Rajouta un second.

_-Bien joué Kindaichi continue d'avoir l'air sur de toi._

Il sera les poings à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Il n'était pas un dictacteur ni un esclavagiste, _« Mais oui on y croit tous. » « Hinata… »_ il se démenait simplement pour maintenir le plus de monde en vie, alors oui il donnait quelques ordres, mais il le fallait bien sinon tout le monde finirait soit mort et dépouillé soit vendu comme esclave. Il encaissa insulte et moquerie se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'en frapper un. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'en tirer dans une bagarre il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Il l'avait promis à sa mère, même morte il respecterait cette promesse, même si de son vivant elle avait peur de lui son propre fils. Mais il comprenait pourquoi il ne devait pas se transformer, parce que jamais personne ne devait être au courant, sinon on le tuerait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette capacité, mais il savait que c'est pour ça que sa mère avait peur de lui.

Ce jour là, personne n'écouta son plan, tout le monde décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et quand les bandits attaquèrent ce fut un massacre. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient s'étaient réfugiés dans le manoir de son père et ils s'étaient barricadés de l'intérieur. Kageyama réfléchit et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un autre plan pour que tout le monde s'en sorte, mais d'autres avaient eu une idée. Une simple petite idée, naïve quand on savait quel genre d'hommes se tenaient à l'extérieur, et horrible de part ce qu'elle impliquait. _« Moi je l'aime cette idée. » « Oikawa… » « Ushijima ne prend pas de note pour essayer de tuer Hinata plus tard. » « Mais Daichi. » « Pas de mais. »_ On attrapa Tobio pour le projeter dehors aux pieds des bandits pendant que les autres fuyaient. Bien sûr ils se firent encercler vite fait. Quand à Kageyama il endurait une pluie de coup de pieds. Il sentit des côtes se casser et la peur surpassa la douleur, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas ici. Il se transforma, son long corps d'adolescent laissa place à celui d'un loup à la fourrure plus noir que la nuit, haut sur pattes. Ce fut la panique et il en profita pour fuir, il ignora la douleur de la flèche qui se plantait dans son flanc courrant le plus vite possible loin. _« Me regarder pas comme ça ! C'était un accident pour Suga. » « En tout cas j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y avait autant de candidat pour planter une flèche à Kageyama. » « Foutu tirage au sort. J'aurais voulu le faire. Iwa-chan console moi. » « Kindaichi sais bien viser en tout cas. » « Non, au contraire sinon la flèche aurait finit dans l'œil… » « Kunimi je crois que tu a déteint sur Kindaichi… »_

Il ne sut pas combien de kilomètres il parcourut ainsi blessé, autant que son corps le lui permit sans doute. Mais au moment il n'arrivait plus à avancer il entendit des voix non loin. Se laissant tomber au sol il reprit forme humaine pour appeler à l'aide, mais sombra dans l'inconscience. _« Bon voilà le passage intéressant est terminé, maintenant les anti-Kageyama du balai. Non Oikawa reste ici, toi tu bosse ici. Kindaichi Kunimi Hinata aussi. » « Heu pourquoi Hinata fait parti des anti-Kageyama ? » « Vas savoir, c'est comme si tu me demandait pourquoi Tobio s'entend bien avec Ushijima. » « Ce sont des génies stupides, froid avec un balai dans… » « Oikawa ! » « Question débile quand celui là est dans le coin. » « Peut importe, Hinata tu vas bientôt rentrez en scène soit prêt. »_

Quand il reprit connaissance, il vit une femme un air doux sur le visage et de longs cheveux roux lui sourire. Il se sentit instantanément en confiance et se rendormit après avoir avalé ce qu'elle lui tendit puis se rendormit. La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla il découvrit un homme d'un âge avancé avec un air bourru qui le veillait. Ne s'y attendant pas il prit peur et se redressa en se callant tout contre le mur. Le médecin pas vexé par habitude, se contenta de lui énoncer une liste de directive à suivre pour guérir le plus vite possible avant de s'en aller. Personne n'avait jamais fait de crise cardiaque en le voyant au réveil ? Si c'était le cas, c'était un miracle pensa Tobio. Et puis la famille Hinata était rentrée dans la pièce avec Kenma et Kôshi. Il venait de trouver sa famille, sa vraie famille, une qui l'aimerait et partagerait son secret.

-Tobio. Geignit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à côté de lui. À quoi tu rêvasses depuis tout à l'heure ?

Se détournant de la fenêtre il observa Shôyô qui le regardait d'un air boudeur, trouvant que ce n'était pas sympa qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui.

-Je repensais au plan mis au point avec Ushijima. Dit-il un minuscule, micro sourire.

Le rouquin pâlit à cette évocation avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

-Et bien pour une fois qu'Ushijima n'en avait pas après lui mais après Oikawa.

_-C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'entendaient bien c'est deux là. Coupez !_

Acte trois, scène quatre, prise une :

-Non ce n'est rien. Dit-il, puis entendant un bruit il fronça les sourcils. Tu n'as pas entendu un gémissement à l'instant ?

-Rien du… Commença Daichi avant de s'interrompre, entendant lui aussi le bruit qui avait recommenceé Ça ne vient pas de la chambre de Shôyô et Tobio, ça. Peut-être quelqu'un qui est tomber dans le couloir, je vais voir. Il se leva et allait pour sortir voir quand le gémissement se fit entendre clairement cette fois, et ce n'était pas de la douleur qui était exprimé, clairement pas.

-Hajime, plus vite.

_-Ça y est j'ai retrouvé la bande son pour la scène !_

_-Attends si tu a la bande son comment ça ce fait qu'on entend…_

_-Iwa, oui !_

_-Oh mon dieu._

_-Moniwa ! Crise cardiaque ! Moniwa ?_

_-Si lui aussi c'est évanoui on est pas dans le pétrin, mais alors pas du tout._

_-Continuez de jouez ça tourne._

_-Kai tu es impitoyable._

Ils se regardèrent en comprenant de qui ils s'agissaient, avant de rougir. Daichi revient s'asseoir sur le bord de lit en se frottant la nuque gêné. Kôshi n'en menait pas plus large. Il faut dire qu'ils entendaient assez bien ce qu'il ce passait et c'était plutôt gênant. Les deux chasseurs devait avoir oublié que l'argenté n'avait pas pu aller voir les feux et que du coup il y avait forcément du monde à l'auberge. En tout cas ils ne se retenaient pas de faire du bruit, de le faire tout court d'ailleurs. _« Iwa-chan ! »_

-Hum, voyons la chose du bon côté. Ils partent demain, tu pourras dormir tranquille. Tenta Daichi dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Haha, oui.

_-Si bon !_

_-Que quelqu'un les stoppe la scène est fini et bonne._

_-Compte pas sur moi pour ça._

_-Iwa encore._

_-Putain c'est le troisième massage que je te fais, j'en ai marre moi._

_-… Je crois qu'on c'est tous fait avoir._

_-Mais Iwa ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis vocale._

_-N'empêche que …_

-Daichi, reste calme s'il te plait.

-Une fois que je les aurais étriper Suga. Une fois que les aurais étriper.

Acte trois, scène cinq, prise une :

-Alors ? Demanda Daichi.

-Je peux me lever, mais je dois toujours éviter le moindre effort. Mais je m'ennuie ici. Souffla Kôshi.

-Désolé j'y suis sûrement aller un peu trop fort.

-Mais non, gloussa l'argenté. C'était parfait. Bien que je dise pas non pour essayer avec de la glace la prochaine fois.

_-Mon dieu ils sont devenu comme Oikawa._

_-Hé ne me citez pas comme ça._

_-Non tu te trompes là c'est plus du Terushima._

_-Non moi j'aurais plus dit quelque chose impliquant des chaîne et une fouet que de la nourriture, mais bon c'est une idée à développé. Hé Moniwa !_

_Sbam._

_-Bon il a pas encore cédé apparemment._

Acte trois, scène cinq, prise deux :

-Alors ? Demanda Daichi.

-Je peux me lever, mais je dois toujours éviter le moindre effort. Mais je m'ennuie ici. Souffla Kôshi.

-Alors dans ce cas j'en ai une bonne à raconter. Déclara Shôyô en sautillant dans la pièce, exciter comme une puce. J'ai découvert pourquoi monsieur Take c'est enfermé une journée entière… Il prit le temps de faire une petite pause pour augmenter le suspense avant de continuer. La gueule de bois.

-Ouah, je suis impressionné, celui qui a réussi à faire boire le doc suffisamment est doué. Il n'avait jamais était saoul avant. Siffla Daichi.

_-Coupez ! Et si, il a déjà eu la gueule de bois avant. Et vaut mieux éviter._

_-Comment tu le sais Ukai ?_

_-J'ai pas dormis de la nuit et lui le lendemain ne pouvait pas s'asseoir._

_-Et voilà encore des histoire de cul._

_-Ha non c'est pas ça, on a juste joué aux petits chevaux et le fait que Takeda saoul plus escalier ne font pas bon ménage. Bah voilà quoi._

_-Futakuchi a l'esprit vachement mal placé n'empêche._

Acte trois, scène sept, prise une :

Chikara stressait vraiment, avant que Daichi s'en aille il l'en avait informé de son projet. Celui-ci lui avait sourit et félicité en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser, après tout peut-être que le noiraud se trompait quand aux sentiments de Kiyoko. Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, malgré tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous deux. Lui faire sa demande l'angoissait, et il craignait un refus. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte arrière de l'auberge, qui donnait dans la partie privée du bâtiment. Kiyoko y était lisant un livre assise à la table. Elle lui sourit en le voyant.

_-Dit Kai tu leur à de nouveau confisquer leur affaires pour qu'ils se tienne tranquille ?_

_-Non je n'en ai pas eu besoin, ça doit être l'effet fait d'acte qui fait ça. En plus les deux dernière scène sont si courte donc il n'y a pas grand risque. Détend toi un peu Futakuchi._

_-Si tu le dis. Mais je préférais quand même que Moniwa se tienne prêt à intervenir au cas où._

-Hum, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Commença-t-il.

-Oui bien sur.

-Heu, et bien en faite… Mince ou est-elle ? Paniqua-t-il ne retrouvant plus la bague, il fouilla ses poches et soupira de soulagement quand il remit la main dessus. Ouf je ne l'ai pas perdue.

Kiyoko rit doucement, c'était tellement prévisible qu'il stresse, mais elle trouvait ça mignon quand même. Mais ne fit pas durer plus longtemps le calvaire de Chikara. Elle lui prit les deux mains.

-Oui, je le veux bien.

_-Coupez c'est dans la boite. Bien travaillez tout le monde, déclara Kai._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'Oikawa traversa le plateau en courant et hurlant, Ushijima corde en mains à ces trousses. Iwaizumi les poursuivait gueulant :_

_-Ushijima je te jure de t'étriper lentement si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux !_

_-Iwa ! Au secours ! Criait le brun._

_-Même si je ne peux pas faire passer ça pour un suicide je t'aurais. Fit l'as._

_-Bah de toute façon la scène est bonne qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Soupira Kai en haussant les épaules._

* * *

_Pourquoi du Terushima X Moniwa ? Mon cerveau fait des trucs bizarres, m'enfin._


End file.
